Kingdom Truth or Dare!
by XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo
Summary: Yeah, common fanfic, but weird name. Ask or dare any of your favorite or hated Kingdom Hearts Characters! Oh yeah, no rules! So this is pretty much a chance to scar them for life! Updated often, so don't worry! Join in the fun, or you'll be sorry!
1. Introduction War!

_- Okay, so this is my first one of these! Be nice, okay? I got inspiration from a bunch of other people, so thank them first! Let's get this show on the road! -_

_

* * *

_

**-Fades In-**

**Sol: Ello people! It'sa me, Mario!**

**Sora: Nuh-uh, you're XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo, silly!**

**Sol: **_*glares at Sora*_** No duh, porcupine!**

**Kairi: Hey, don't call him that, Sol!**

**Sol: I can call him whatever I want to, so zip it, like that obvious "welcome sign" for Sora you call your dress!**

**Kairi: Just because it has zippers on it, doesn't mean I'm a slut!**

**Sol: **_*smirks*_** I never said that, but okay.**

**Kairi: OH THAT'S IT! **_*Gets out Destiny Place keyblade*_

**Sol: HAH! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITH A TOOTH PICK THAN THAT FLOWERY TOY! ***_Gets out custom keyblade, Soul Skies*_

_*Sol and Kairi fight, and the guys watch, while the girls try to break it up*_

**Riku: CAT FIGHT!**

**Axel: My money's on Sol!**

**Roxas: I second that!**

**Sora: My Kairi is totally gonna whoop Sol's ass!**

**Zexion: ...Isn't anybody going to break this up? We have an introduction to get underway.**

**Demyx: **_*shakes head nervously*_** I dunno... Sol looks pretty scary...**

**Terra: She's almost as scary as Aqua was that one time I stole her bra from the hamper in her room!**

**Aqua: IT WAS YOU? I THOUGHT IT WAS VEN!**

**Ven: I told you it wasn't me!**

**Aqua: Sorry Ven. **_*glares at Terra*_** I'll give you five seconds to explain.**

**Terra: You're the only Kingdom Hearts chick with boobs. Get over it. And I love y-**

**Aqua: TIME'S UP! **_*summons keyblade*_** PAYBACK ASSHOLE!**

_*Terra and Aqua fight. Well, Terra gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter*_

**Marluxia: **_*Screams like a girl*_

_*Gets everybody else fighting over who screamed...idiots*_

**Zexion: This is getting annoying. Ah-hem... EVERYBODY CALM THE HELL DOWN AND GET THIS OVER WITH!**

_*Everyone stops to stare at Zexion*_

**Xion: What the hell was that? You're usually the quiet emo who reads his books in the corner.**

**Zexion: **_*eye twitches*_** I am not emo, damn you...**

**Sol: Sure you aren't, Zexy. Anyways, as I was saying!**

**Kairi: **_*grumbles*_** Before you insulted my boyfriend...**

**Namine: Kairi, please just let it go.**

**Kairi: Fine...for now...**

**Axel: Whipped!**

**Kairi: I'm not dating Namine, dumbass. She's my nobody.**

**Axel: Well that's not very nice to call somebody.**

**Kairi: You're a nobody too!**

**Axel: Hurtful!**

**Kairi:**_ *groans*_** Nevermind.**

**Sol: SHUT UP PLEASE!**

**Axel: She was being mean to me, Sol!**

**Kairi: No I wasn't!**

**Sol: Kairi, I will feed you to the sharks in my basement if you keep this up.**

**Kairi: Fine...**_*mumbles*_

**Sol: Anyways, I'm XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo, or Lyndsey, my real name. You guys can call me either Sol, which is what I am going by, or Lana, or Sky. Whatever is fine.**

**Xemnas: Just get to the point.**

**Sol: **_*narrows eyes*_** You shouldn't have done that. Now, I click a magic button. **_*clicks button*_

**Mansex: ...WHAT THE HELL? I AM NOT MANSEX! ITS XEMNAS, LEADER OF ORGANIZATION 13, XEHANORT'S NOBODY, THE RULER OVER NOTHING, AND SOON TO BE, KINGDOM HEARTS! I DESERVE MY RESPECT!**

**Sol: Oh yes, you are so right. Lemme fix it, then. **_*clicks button again*_

**Sexman: ...THIS ISN'T ANY BETTER! CHANGE IT BACK!**

**Saix: I kinda like it...**

_*Everyone stares at him*_

**Xigbar: What did you just say?**

**Saix: U-umm, err, nothing. It was nothing important. What is important, however, is Sol to change back Master Xemnas' name.**

**Sol: Fine. Just don't tell me what to do next time, 'kay Man- um, Xemnas? **_*changes back*_

**Xemnas: Fine. **_*mutters*_** Not.**

**Sol: Well, anyways, I know a LOT, and I mean, A LOT, of people do this, but I wanna do this too. Welcome, finally, to Kingdom Truth or Dare! Nice name, huh? I wanted it to be unique. Kinda like Nami's name.**

**Namine: Thank you, Sol.**

**Sol: Don't mention it!**

**Roxas: Mention what?**

**Sol: Wasn't talking to you, Roxy.**

**Roxas: Oh.**

**Sol: Retard...**

**Axel: Hey! Don't call my best friend that!**

**Xion: Yeah!**

**Sol: Fine, don't get your panties in a twist!**

**Axel: I wear boxers for your information!**

**Sol: **_*stares at*_** Really? Are you sure?**

**Axel: **_*looks down at ground*_** No. I wear...**_*grumbles*_** Fruit Of The Loom underwear.**

_*everyone busts out laughing*_

**Xaldin: What a homo!**

**Sol: **_*wipes eyes from laughing so hard*_** Anyways, you can ask anybody from Kingdom Hearts a question. Even me, though I'm not a character. The host IS allowed to play too, ya know? See, I have a portal over here in my room, in the corner, so Zexy can't hide there and cut himself-**

**Zexion: HEY!**

**Sol: And the portal brings whoever the question was directed to over in my room. The people in my room right now aaaaarrrreeee: Sora, Riku, Kairi-**

**Sora, Riku, Kairi: Hey!**

**Sol: Tidus, Selphie, Wakka-**

**Tidus, Wakka, Selphie: What's up?**

**Sol: Hayner, Pence, Olette-**

**Hayner: Whatever.**

**Sol: Attitude much?**

**Hayner: Whatever.**

**Pence: Hiya!**

**Olette: Hi there!**

**Sol: Ven, Aqua, Terra- (From Birth By Sleep, coming out Sept. 7th to the US!)**

**Ven, Aqua, Terra: Hello!**

**Sol: Namine and Roxas-**

**Namine: **_*waves shyly*_

**Sol: How innocent. Poor girl will be scarred for life by this.**

**Namine: **_*gulps*_** Wh-what?**

**Roxas: Don't worry Nams, I'll protect you!**

**Namine: Thank you, Roxas.**

**Sol: Okay, no more lovey-dovey right now. And last, but not least, Organization 13, and Xion, since she was technically in it!**

**Org 13: Sup?**

**Sol: Okay, and if you have any other questions for anybody not mentioned, feel free to ask! That's why I have the portal, after all! To ask questions, be it truth or dare, is to send a review in with the question/dare. You can ask more than one!**

**Vexen: What about the rules?**

**Riku: You're such an old fart. I'm glad Axel killed you off in Chain Of Memories.**

**Vexen: Quiet you!**

**Sol: He's not wrong. Anyway, as for rules, there are none. You can character bash if you want, just don't bash people that like the character or the couple. Yaoi/Yuri is okay, I just don't like it though, so don't expect, for example, Axel and Roxas to get married in Las Vegas, then have sex in a hotel there. You can do stuff like that, I just won't do it without being asked.**

**Axel: Ugh, that's disgusting! I could do better than Roxas if I was gay.**

**Roxas: Yeah right. In KH2, the only reason you were in the game was because you were looking for me! You even stalked me, so I'm starting to question if you are gay or not.**

**Axel: Shut up! **_*pulls out chakrams*_

**Roxas: Bring it, pansy! **_*gets out duel keyblades*_

**Sol: Okay, let's end this before the place becomes a battlefield! Anyways, make sure to send some reviews okay? I can try to update as much as I can, since school is starting soon for me, so it's technically nice of me to do this right before school starts.**

**Kairi: **_*snorts*_** You being nice. That's bullshit.**

**Sol: *gasps* Did the Mary-Sue just swear? **_*grabs Soul Skies*_** Care to repeat that, hooker?**

**Kairi: Oh it's on! **_*gets out Destiny Place again*_

_*Axel and Roxas continue fighting, while Kairi and Sol start fighting*_

**Sora: **_*holds Kairi poster*_** GO KAIRI!**

**Riku: Please. She can't fight with any weapon, including her's. I gave her that because it looked gay in my hands, plus she hardly did any damage. Hell, even if I gave her mine, she'd get killed.  
**

**Sora: You take that back! **_*pulls out Ultima Weapon*_

**Riku: Try and make me! **_*gets Way to Dawn*_

_***Sora and Riku start fighting***_

**Larxene: This looks like fun! I wanna fight!**

**Everyone in Org: Of course you would, bitch...**

**Larxene: Oh it's on! **_*attacks with Lightning Knives*_

_*Room becomes battlefield...*_

**Pluto: Make sure to send in your questions and dares!**

_*Everybody stops, with Sora pulling Riku's hair, Xion with Namine in a head-lock, Axel pinning down Roxas, Sol stepping on Kairi's back, and the Org pointing weapons at each other*_

**Lexeaus: Did Pluto just talk?**

**Pluto: ARF!**

**Sol: Oh. Hey wait, did Lexeaus just talk?**

**Lexeaus: ...**

_*Continues fighting again*_

**Pluto: **_*winks*_** They're all morons. The dog is the superior intellect.**

_*Pluto plays "Feelin Like A Big Dog" by Akon on a random radio*_

-Fades Out-

* * *

_- How was that? Send in dares and questions...if you dare! Get it? Hahaha...that was lame. Sorry! Cya! -_


	2. Axel's Confusing Sexuality!

_- Wow I got quite a few! I kinda lied about updating regularly, it's really updating as soon as possible for you guys! Let's get back! -_

_

* * *

_

**-Fades In-**

**Sol: Hi guys we're back! Sorry for the umm...incident that went on towards the end.**

**Kairi: **_*has cuts and bruises*_** Yeah, me too!**

**Sol: Yeah, wasn't apologizing to you, I was talking to the reviewers and readers!**

**Kairi: Well you should apologize to us!**

**Sora: Yeah, you made me and Riku fight! **_*has broken arm and sprained ankle*_

**Xion: And you made me randomly attack Namine!**

**Sol: Sound familiar? Like, I dunno, the ending of Days? When you went PMS crazy on Roxas?**

**Roxas: Yeah! That was scary, Xi!**

**Xion: Sorry Roxas!**

**Sol: Anyways, sorry everybody here! But I gotta check up on cleaning in my room, since we can't do the Truth Or Dare goodness in my kitchen.**

**Axel: You're right on that. It's too small in here. We all barely fit.**

**Vexen: Imbecile. We don't, half of us are on the staircases.**

**Sol: Excuse me if I live in an apartment!**

**Luxord: **_*hiccups*_** You're welcome, lassie!**

**Sol: ALRIGHT WHO GAVE HIM RUM?**

**Xigbar: **_*whistles and hides behind Demyx*_

**Sol: Oh whatever. HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!**

**Roxas: That's my line! I own it!**

**Sol: Technically, the creators do. So settle down.**

**Roxas: Fine. Don't say my line again though.**

_*Hayner, Pence, and Olette come out*_

**Hayner: What do you want now?**

**Sol: Listen, fix your attitude, it bugs me. Is the room done, Olette?**

**Pence: What about me? You can ask me you know!**

**Sol: Yeah, but you didn't talk much. Olette is actually decent.**

**Olette: Thanks?**

**Pence: ...**_*sniffles*_

**Olette: Well, the room is all done, thanks to the orange-headed guy with the pointy haircut.**

**Sol: You mean Wakka?**

**Hayner: Who cares?**

**Sol: **_*ignores*_** Let's get in everybody! Selphie, go get the other's in the hall.**

**Riku: Can you even call that a hallway?**

**Sol: Nope!**

_*Everybody is in now, besides Selphie*_

**Tidus: Where's Selphie?**

_*Terra ducks his head*_

**Aqua: Terra? What did you do?**

**Terra: Nothing! **_*pouts like little kid*_

**Ven: Terra!**

**Sol: Spit it out, Bra stealer!**

**Terra: Fine, just let that go already! Selphie...she's so goddamn annoying! I had to do it!**

**Axel: That sounds dirty...**

**Terra: HELL NO! NOT THAT!**

**Aqua: **_*mutters*_** Good. What did you do then?**

**Terra: Weeeeeeellll...remember the basement?**

**Sol: YOU DID NOT! WHY TERRA?**

**Terra: She was like "You are sooo yummy, I am like soo in love with you, who cares about the blue-headed tramp?" so I threw her in there to the sharks.**

**Sol: ...Ok! Thanks for feeding Lucky and Rufus! Don't worry, she'll come back through the portal next chapter.**

**Tidus: HOW? HE KILLED HER I SHOULD KILL HIM!**

**Sol: Oh chill out, you like Yuna anyways in Final Fantasy X. She comes back to life, like every character does magically, and she will just poof here through the portal.**

**Terra: Damn.**

**Sol: Anyways, who would like to read the first review?**

_*crickets are heard*_

**Sol: **_*sighs*_** You guys aren't making this easy. Marly, do you want to?**

**Marluxia: ...So much fighting, screaming, crying...**_*rocks back and forth*_

**Xaldin: You should take that as a no.**

**Sol: I did. Hey wait, nobody cried.**

**Demyx: Aside from Marly.**

**Sol: Oh right...Eenie meenie miney, Larxene! Read now!  
**

**Larxene: Oh joy. Ugh Whatever!

* * *

**

To Sora: who would you kiss, have sex with, or marry between Sephiroth, Man...Xemnas or Cid? xD - conniepuce**

* * *

**

**Larxene: **_*cackles*_** Maybe that wasn't a bad thing to read!**

**Sol: **_*laughs like crazy*_** Oh my god, these reviewers rock! Sora, would you like to answer.**

**Kairi: That is so unfair!**

**Roxas: Maybe, but it's funny as hell. Answer**

**Sora: ...I'd probably marry, since I can devorce, and not Cid because he'd be cussing me out like crazy.**

**Sol: Yeah! He'd be like, "SIT DOWN AND DRINK YOUR GODDAMN TEA!", like he did in Final Fantasy VII! Haha, good ol' Cid!**

**Sora: Not Xemnas...just no.**

**Xemnas: Likewise, useless fool.**

**Kairi: **_*slaps Xemnas*_** Shut up!**

**Sora: So I guess Sephiroth. Marrying is just easy so I can devorce and nothing happens romantically.**

**Riku: Sora, I hope you realize that you kiss before you're officially married.**

**Sora: ...Crap!**

**Sol: Anyways, Zexy, read the next one please?**

**Zexion: Don't call me that. Ah-hem.

* * *

**

Me: Yays! I love these! Ahem, anyway...

Roxas: So, If you are able to run up memory skyscraper, then you should be able to run up a 90 cliff?

Axel: Would you ever go swimming for 5000 munny?

Namine: Would you scream if Marluxia took away your crayons?

Vexen: Would it work if I put Axel in a deep freeze, and he would actually mellow out?

Larxene: Steal all of Luxord's rum and hide it in Saix' room... XDOh, and how about a battle between Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, Riku and Xion.

Sol: who would you cheer for? -heartless-lover12**

* * *

**

**Roxas: I don't know.**

_*Vanitas appears*_

**Vanitas: Let's test it out then!**

**Sol: This is gonna be fun! Go into the portal with him, Roxy!**

**Roxas: I'm a little scared now. Is he a rapist?**

**Ventus: Possibly. And you look like me, so you're screwed.**

**Roxas: **_*being dragged away by Vanitas*_** HELP! NAMINEEEEE!**

**Namine: Poor Roxas. Can I go see him?**

**Sol: Sorry Nami, but you can't. Don't worry, Vanitas signed a contract, saying he can't sexually abuse anybody.**

**Axel: What about physically?**

**Sol: ...Shit...**

_*everyone fears for Roxas, besides Org, aside from Axel and Xion*_

_*Roxas comes back, bruised, and Vanitas smirking*_

**Namine: Roxas! **_*runs to Roxas*_

**Xion: What happened?**

**Vanitas: He couldn't run up a cliff. After that, I gave him punishment for failing heartless-lover12.**

**Sol: Oh. Okay! You're turn, Axel!**

**Axel: Hell no. Water is the sign of the devil, man!**

**Demyx: No it's not! If anything, FIRE IS!**

**Axel: That's so retarded, no it's not. Fire is nice.**

**Hayner: Yeah, when people burn to death, fire is just trying to give them a hug. Dumbass.**

**Axel: Exactly! He gets it!**

**Namine: **_*still beside Roxas*_** He did one time. I screamed, cried, pouted, begged, and then got burried in flowers. He still hasn't given them back.**

**Sol: **_*glares at Marly, who's still rocking back and forth in a ball*_** Give back the crayons, flowerboy.**

**Marluxia: **_*gently tosses them to Namine*_** Sorry...OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! WHY?**

**Namine: Should we be worried?**

**Sol: Nope! Next person, Vexen, surprisingly!**

**Vexen: Rude girl! Sadly, yes. I've tried that while he was sleeping. He-**

**Axel: I farted and it thawed out. Then Vexen ran away.**

**Sora: Wow! I wish I could fart like that!**

**Kairi: You do. It's gross.**

**Larxene: Finally I thought nobody would ask! **_*goes through portal*_

**Saix: Oh dear! Hide me, Master Xemnas!**

**Xemnas: No.**

_*Saix runs behind Xemnas*_**  
**

**Luxord: Where's me rum?**

_*Larxene returns*_

**Saix: She has it! **_*points to Larxene from behind Xemnas*_

**Larxene: No! If you don't believe me, check Saix's room! He took them!**

_*Luxord leaves, then instantly comes back*_

**Saix: **_*gulps*_** RUN AWAY!**

_*goes through portal*_

**Luxord: I want me rum, you fruit loop!**

**Sol: Fruit loop? Okay...fight time! And I'd want either Riku or Xion to win. Riku is my favorite, and Xion is my other favorite. But Riku owns, so I want him to win more.**

**Xion: Gee, thanks.**

_*Everybody mentioned fights, Namine out first, then Kairi, Sora dropped out to help Kairi, Xion gets out, and finally, Riku wins with his darkness, but barely*_

**Roxas: I would've won if you didn't use your darkness.**

**Riku: Life's a bitch. **_*shrugs*_** And thanks Sol!**

**Sol: **_*blushes*_** No prob!**

**Axel: YOU BLUSHED! YOU LIKE RIKU!**

**Sol: So?**

**Axel: ...Damn, I thought I won.**

**Sol: Well, Dem-Dem, read the next one please!**

**Demyx: Okey dokey!

* * *

**

I dare Sora to fight Xemnas blindfolded while riding a unicycle that's on fire. -the weird kid**

* * *

**

**Sora: Oh come on! That's too hard!**

**Kairi: That's a bit much, come on Sol!**

**Sol: Sorry, too bad, so sad! **_*gets out unicycle on fire*_

**Riku: Need my blindfold?**

**Kairi: YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?**

**Riku: Yeah, I don't care.**

**Sol: Thank you very much Riku! **_*puts blindfold on Sora*_

**Xemnas: Payback time!**

_*Sora rides, badly, almost falling a lot, while Xemnas is winning*_

**Sora: HOW DO YOU HANDLE THIS MUCH FIRE AXEL?**

**Axel: I love fire! It's my love!**

**Sol: I thought it was Roxas or Larxene?**

**Axel: Not Roxas, but maybe Larxene! **_*waggles eyebrows*_

**Larxene: In your dreams!**

**Axel: How did you know?**

_*Xemnas finally wins, while Sora gets a burn on his...everywhere*_

**Kairi: It's okay Sora!**

**Sora: Yeah, sure it is.**

**Sol: Okay, lemme just...**_*clicks button*_** heal Sora.**

**Kairi: Thanks...**

**Sol: No big deal. Anyways, read the next one Xiggy!**

**Xigbar: Alright.

* * *

**

Aqua: whey are your boobs larger than the other kh girls? Like, abnormally large?

Sora: to kiss namine in front of kairi in a passionate way

Kairi: to kiss roxas in front of namine in a hot and bothered kind of way

Axel: Are you suuure you're straight? You acted questionable in 385/2 days... I mean really questionable for a strAight man?

Aqua: do you like ven?

Sol: who's your favorite character out of everyone? -Jamilaxhearts**

* * *

**

**Aqua: Simple. I'm the only girl that can actually hit puberty in Kingdom Hearts. Either that, or they wanted a sex appeal character.**

**Terra: Both.**

**Sora: ...okay...?**

_*Sora and Namine kiss passionately, and Kairi yanks Namine away by the hair*_

**Kairi: WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY NOBODY! TRAITOR!**

**Sol: Back off Kairi, it was the dare. You're next anyways.**

**Kairi: **_*smirks*_** Okay!**

_*Kairi grabs Roxas and kisses him, in a hot and bothered way, making Namine sad*_

**Roxas: Namine! I'm sorry, it was the dare.**

**Namine: I know. It's ok. Besides, you technically aren't mine...**

**Roxas: Oh yeah...r-right.**

**Sora: I'm sorry Kai! It meant nothing!**

**Kairi: Okay! Just don't EVER do that again. Or at least insult the person after it, ok?**

**Sora: O-okay!**

**Sol: Whipped!**

**Riku: It's so sad.**

**Sora: Am not!**

**Kairi: Quiet Sora, it's Axel's turn.**

**Sora: Yes dear.**

**Axel: Positive...**

**Sol: You don't sound so sure!**

**Roxas: Yeah, you don't.**

**Axel: N-nothing, no-no reason. Besides, he was my only friend that was an actual nobody, and one that I could remember later.**

**Xion: Yeah...way to freshen the wound there, Axe.**

**Axel: Sorry...**

**Aqua: No I don't. I did at first, but when he brought up the whole "two parents pass" thing, it got me thinking, so no. I don't anymore.**

**Terra: Yess!**

**Aqua: What?**

**Terra: I mean...yes, I remember that too!**

**Sol: Suuure...Anyways, my favorite character out of everyone...hmm, this is tough, but I still have to go with Riku.**

**Zexion: Because you love him.**

**Riku: ...**

**Sol: NO! ...Well yeah, but it's more than that. He went through a lot just to get his best friend back, and he gave up his crush to the same best friend,**  
**than he became the guy who made him go into the darkness, and almost died a few times. So, not just the looks, but the personality and struggle!**

**Larxene: That was...unexpected...**

**Sol: What? I am more than just the "find a hot guy and stick with him" girl! Jeesh! Pence, since I feel bad for hurting your feelings, read the next review!**

**Pence: Yay!

* * *

**

This is the first thruth or dare ''show'' that i'm reading, so i'm exsited about what's going to happen :)

To Sol ( because i have no idea what to ask the others xD ): I dare You to Marry Namine in Las Vegas and spend an unforgetible nigth together in a hotel xD I have no imagination so this is what i came up with, but a stupid Review is better then no review :P update soon! :) -meandor711**

* * *

**

_*Everybody but Namine and Sol bursts out laughing*_

**Sol: ...Fine.**

**Roxas: What? You mean you're okay with this?**

**Sol: **_*shrugs*_** I don't roll that way, for the record, but if it could be any girl, better off with Namine than Kairi. Ugh, or Selphie!**

**Namine: True.**

**Kairi: HEY!**

**Larxene: Hah! Have fun you two! Use protection!  
**

**Sol: **_*gives a "special" finger*_** Up your's.**

_*goes in portal with Namine*_

**Lexeaus: I wonder how this goes...**

**Demyx: Did he just talk?**

**Lexeaus: ...**

**Riku: Nope.**

_*Namine and Sol come back, looking...calm?*_

**Hayner: How'd it go? **_*smirks*_

**Namine: It was actually pretty fun.**

_*everyone's eyes widen*_

**Axel: Roxas, you're girl's bi?**

**Roxas: I...think so?**

**Sol: Oh shut up! See, Lady Gaga married us, sang us Bad Romance, and signed autographs for everybody. **_*hands out autographs*_

**Everybody: Yay!**

**Namine: Then we went to go see Fiddler On The Roof On Broadway, where Sol climbed on stage and knocked the fiddler over.**

**Sol: It was fun and he looked weird! So then we went to the Nick Hotel and dressed up like Dora and Boots, and scared some little kids by telling them Boots is a carnivore!**

**Namine: After that, we prank called Justin Bieber at the hotel!**

**Sol: Hehe! Finally, we egged the whitehouse and got a divorce!**

_*Everybody is silent*_

**Riku: ...Way to find a lupehole, I guess.**

**Kairi: But she said in a hotel!**

**Namine: Yeah, we did! Lady Gaga got us married IN the hotel! And she performed in it! And prank-called Justin Bieber!**

**Sol: And froze Aqua's bras in the hotel's freezer...**

**Aqua: WHAT?**

**Sol: Nothing!**

**Aqua: Better be nothing!**

**Sol: To that reviewer, it's okay about the dare! It was pretty funny actually, and if you're not happy, sorry! Anyways, ask me anything or the characters, like ask Axel if he's related to Shakira because of his hips! But me and Namine didn't want to upset you, so we did kiss for you. Ugh, speaking of that, I need mouthwash and hand sanitizer.**

**Namine: Me too.**

**Axel: HEY! I AM NOT!**

**Sol: Last reviewer of the chapter please, Wakka! **_*uses mouthwash, along with Namine*_

**Wakka: Sure thing bradda!

* * *

**

Question for Roxas and Axel:

Is it possible for you two to become a couple or is fulfilling fangirls dreams too much? XD -StrifeMe**

* * *

**

**Roxas: Well, if we were drunk, possibly.**

**Axel: Damn. I mean um, yeah totally.**

**Sora: Okay?**

**Sol: That's all the time we have, since I do 5 or 6 each chapter. Well, not true, I do as many as I can. Cya next time! And keep the questions coming! Ooh and the dares!**

_*Everybody waves*_

**Sol: WAIT!**

**Zexion: What now?**

**Sol: New ending song! ...Everybody, DO THE MARIO!**

_*"Do The Mario" plays, from the old TV show*_

**Lexeaus: AWW YEAH THIS IS MAH JAM!**

**Tidus: I swear, that rock dude keeps talking!**

**Lexeaus: ...  
**

_*Everybody does the Mario!*_

**-Fades Out-**

_

* * *

_

_- Swing your arms, from side to side, let's do the Mario, altogether! You got it! XD Lol, I forgot to mention, every ending will have a random ending song! You reviewers rock, and here are your gifts this chapter! _

_USED KNIVES THAT ZEXY CUTS HIMSELF WITH! I won't throw them, don't worry! *Launches out of cannons*  
_

_Enjoy and keep up the questions or dares! They will be taken with proudness and happiness...ness! -  
_


	3. And Riku Was Like: Baby, Baby, Baby!

_- Thanks to the reviewers! You guys rule! Prize is at the end! Now let's get this wacky train to the station...?...yeah, that works. –

* * *

_

**-Fades In-**

**Terra: Sol, where can I hide in your house?**

**Sol: Why?**

**Aqua: Did you forget? You have to bring Selphie back.**

**Sol: Weeeelll, technically, I don't have to.**

**Terra: Yesss! BOOYAH!**

**Axel: Damn. That's no fun!**

**Sol: Oh yeah, I know. Which is why I will, just to piss Terra off.**

**Terra: Bitch.**

**Sol: Chicken-wuss!**

_*Seifer pops out of portal*_

**Seifer: That's my line, loser!**

**Hayner: What'd you say?**

**Seifer: You heard me, blondie!**

**Sora: I never understood that. You're blonde to, so what the hell was that?**

**Sol: Yeah I know, right? Anyways, Seifer, out!**

_*throws out into portal*_

**Hayner: ...Thanks...**

**Sol: My pleasure! Anyways, better hurry up Terra!**

**Terra: Ok, so there's three floors to hide on! Which should I hide on?**

**Sol: Okay, well not first floor!**

**Vexen: Why not?**

**Sol: I'll explain, old fart.**

**Vexen: ...I shouldn't have asked.**

**Sol: Too late. See, my grandma lives downstairs alone, watching soaps. Soo, if she sees a random dude from a videogame in her household, she'll call 991.**

**Riku: Don't you mean 911?**

**Sol: Nope. She thinks the number is 991. She never calls the cops for anything, so she forgets the number.**

**Xion: That is the most unsafe and retarded thing to do...even for a grandmother.**

_*everyone is quiet*_

**Xion: What? I was being honest.**

**Sol: Wow, that was just harsh. She's an old lady, what the hell? Her memory isn't as good as everybody else's here... oh wait, NOBODY'S MEMORY IS GOOD HERE!**

**Riku: Mine is.**

**Sora: Yeah, mine too!**

**Wakka: Mine is perfect!**

**Sol: Bull, bull, and BULL. Riku forgot Xion and Sora for a little bit, Sora forgot the whole Chain of Memories plotline, and Wakka, you don't even remember your home being destroyed by darkness AND you forgot Sora. Do you even know where you were when Destiny Islands disappeared?**

**Wakka: Well, we were at the playboy mansion, bradda!**

**Sol: ...I shouldn't have asked.  
**

**Sora: You forgot about me, Riku? WHY?**

**Riku: Take it easy. Everybody forgot about you.**

**Sora: WHAT?**

**Xaldin: Brilliant choice of words, Riku.**

**Sora: Even you, Kairi?**

**Kairi: ...I tried to remember you! I even sent that letter in a bottle-**

**Sol: Which was stupid, because bottle messages could easily be read by other people, or get lost in the sewer. Hey, where's Terra?**

**Ven: He went to hide on third floor.**

**Sol: Dammit, freaking idiot!**

**Larxene: As much as I agree, why is he an idiot?**

**Sol: My brothers live upstairs... 'nuff said.**

_*Terra tumbles into room*_

**Terra: What...the...hell...?**

**Namine: Her brothers live upstairs-**

**Sol: And they don't take kindly to strangers. Was it the barbed-wire bat, the golf-club autographed by Tiger Wood's wife, or the Stop and Shop bag?**

**Terra: All three. I barely made it out alive.**

**Marluxia: YOU POOR DEAR! YOUR SOUL MUST BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! **_*sobs*_** JUST LIKE MEEEEE!**

**Namine: Are you sure we shouldn't be worried?**

**Sol: Positive. Alrighty, first review anybody?**

_*Olette raises her hand, while everybody else plays go-fish*_

**Sol: You guys have the attention span of a goldfish.**

**Saix: Thanks a lot Sol, now I have to goldfish!**

**Sol: ...You retard, it's GO FISH! NOT GOLFISH!**

**Xigbar: As if! It's goldfish!**

**Sol: Okay, whatever, screw you. Olette, read before I go get the Miley Cyrus CDs.**

_*everybody drops the cards, and hides in the living room*_

**Olette: Wow...O-kay then.

* * *

**

Lols, Thanks Vanitas.

Axel: I agree with Demyx, water is tranquil, serene, peaceful, and just relaxing. Oh, your 5000 munny now goes to Riku for winning.

Larxene: You do know water is VERY weak against lightning, right?

Demyx: Blow bubbles at everyone! Especially Axel and Saix!

Kairi: What was it like on Destiny Islands without your boy toy and Riku?

Hmmm... I have a plate of cookies... idea! The person who does the MOST STUPID and AWESOME thing gets the plate!

TTFN! –heartless-lover12

* * *

**Sol: Ok, everybody drag your sorry asses into my room! I know you can hear me, so don't even try to ignore me. Or else!**

_*everybody walks in, except for Demyx*_

**Riku: Just so you know, Demyx took you literally.**

**Tidus: It's really creepy...**

**Sol: **_*face-palm*_** Poor adorable Demyx. Is he even near the doorway?**

**Ven: Nope.**

_*Demyx comes in, hands on his butt, trying to drag it off the floor*_

**Sol: AWW! THAT IS ADORABLY RETARDED! **_*hugs Demyx*_

**Demyx: Thank you! I think...**

**Axel: What, Demyx gets let off the hook for being dropped on his head?**

**Sol: Yes, and no smack-talking Demyx!**

**Zexion: I thought you liked Riku?**

**Sol: Zexy, fangirls like any cute guy. I, however, like the ones that are either adorable, cool personality, hard life, or the occasional emo, like yourself, Squall, and Cloud.**

**Zexion: ...**

**Sol: Speaking of fangirls, where's Selphie?**

**Terra: Don't know, don't care.**

**Sol: Oh, but you will.**

_*Selphie pops out of portal*_

**Selphie: TERRY! WHY DID YOU THROW MEE? OH WELL, I FORGIVE YOU! **_*hugs in death-grip*_

**Terra: Can't...breathe...**

**Sol: HEY! I NEED HIM ALIVE! AGH, I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW ANNOYING SELPHIE IS TO EVERYONE!**

**Axel: PLEASE GET HER AWAY!**

**Namine: SHOO! SHOO!**

_*Roxas grabs fly swatter*_

**Roxas: DIEEEEEE!**

**Sol: **_*throws Selphie out of portal*_** Okay; now Axel starts. She is banned from this room until she calms down.**

**Terra: Which is never...**

**Axel: I beg to differ! One time, I saw Swan Volcano! It was majestic, beautiful, and it was like the fire was my best friend!**

**Kairi: Don't you mean Swan Lake?**

**Axel: Nope! Just ask Roxas!**

**Roxas: It's true. He made me and Xion go. We both snuck out the windows of the bathrooms.**

**Sol: Which bathroom did Xion use?**

**Xion: ...Ouch...**

**Sol: Yeah well, don't mess with my grandma.**

**Axel: Hey wait...did she say 5000 munny?**

**Sol: Yup. Riku has it now.**

**Riku: What to do with munny that was supposed to be Axel's?**

**Axel: JACKASS!**

**Riku: FLAMING HOMO!**

_*Riku and Axel get into a fight over munny*_

**Sol: Hey guys, I got a question.**

**Sora: Okay. Shoot.**

**Sol: Was munny a typo for the creators?**

**Vexen: Sadly, no. They honestly typed in munny.**

**Sol: ...One, I didn't ask you old fart. Two, that's completely dumb. **

**Namine: Aren't you going to break up their fight?**

**Sol: Hmm...**

**Namine: If you don't, we can't continue.**

**Sol: ALRIGHTY GUYS BREAK IT UP!**

_*Sol breaks up fight*_

**Larxene: That is not true! IT HASN'T BEEN PROVED!**

**Sol: Riku, would you do the honors?**

**Riku: Sure.  
**

**Demyx: I'll get the bucket of water!**

**Larxene: Wh-what is he doing? HEY! WHERE ARE MY KNIVES?**

**Riku: I have them. **_*lightning comes out of knives* _**HURRY UP WITH THAT BUCKET!**

**Demyx: Okay, okay, yeesh! **_*drops bucket on floor*_

_*Riku drops knives in water*_

**Larxene: MY KNIVES! **_*knives break*_

**Demyx: Water is beast!**

**Larxene: ...I hate you...**

**Demyx: Yaaaayyy! Sol, can I please have my bubble wand 3000?**

**Sol: Sure thing, Dem-Dem! **_*gives bubble wand 3000*_

**Riku: Dem-Dem? What the hell?**

**Sol: HEY! NO DEM-DEM DISSING! THAT IS MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!**

**Axel: Somebody's getting the cold shoulder.**

**Riku: Shut up.**

_*Demyx blows bubbles at everybody. Everyone but Saix and Axel are happy. Axel is hiding under the bed, Saix is hiding behind Man-Xemnas. I meant Xemnas!*_

**Xemnas: Get. Away. From. Me.**

**Saix: Yes master.**

**Sol: Axel, get out, he stopped. Kairi, you're turn while I get Axel out from under the bed.**

**Kairi: Ok. Well, it was boring. Tidus kept hitting on me, Wakka was ok, and Selphie was just plain stupid. During school, she'd ask me why I was being a "poo-poo head" in class out loud in front of everyone.**

**Riku: Wow. Your life would suck without me.**

**Sora: AND ME! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!**

**Zexion: According to the fangirls, that is.**

**Sora: What do you mean?**

**Sol: He means...**_*tries dragging Axel out from under the bed*_** That the fangirls...Dammit Axel...decide who is with who...**

**Axel: I will never leave! Water has to be banned from this room first!**

**Sora: So, the fangirls choose?**

**Sol: Fine Axel just come out. And yes, for example, some people like Namora, which is Namine and Sora-**

**Roxas: Which is dumb.**

**Sol: - or Kairi and Roxas-**

**Namine: Which is awful.**

_*Axel comes out*_

**Sol: By the way, I lied. And the bed has no more underneath space! HAH!**

**Axel: So cruel! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?**

**Xion: Made...no...sense...idiocy...hurts...brain...**

**Sol: Okay. Who is going to compete in the contest for cookies?**

**Sora: Me!**

**Demyx: Me!**

**Pence: Me!**

**Sol: No surprise there.**

**Pence: Hey! ...True...**

**Sol: Anybody else?**

**Tidus: Nope.**

**Sora: Be right back!**

_*Goes through portal, then comes back with Taylor Swift tied up*_

**Sol: SORA? WHAT THE HELL I MIGHT GET SUED! DUMBASS!**

**Sora: Exactly! Now watch this!**

_*gets out razor*_

**Kairi: Well this looks fun.**

**Namine: This doesn't look like it will end happy.**

**Sol: Get used to it.**

_*Sora shaves Taylor Swift's head bald. Sorry fans, he did it. Go destroy him, I'm just the action text*_

**Sora: Top that, Demyx!**

**Demyx: Watch me!**

**Sol: Alright, that was...strange...**

_*Demyx goes through portal, and comes back with Billie Joe __Armstrong, lead singer of Green Day, who has a...sitar?*_

**Girls: OMFG! BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG! DEMYX YOU RULE!**

**Billie: Where am I?**

**Sol: You are in my room. Don't worry this is a dream! Can I have your autograph?**

**Billie: Oh. Okay. Here you go, then.**

**Sol: Th-th-th-thank you!**

**Demyx: Alright Billie, one-two-three-four!**

**Demyx and Billie: **_*plays Sitar to American Idiot*_

_*Demyx smashes Sitar over Billie's head at the end of song*_

**Sol: DEMYX WHAT THE HELL?**

**Demyx: She did say stupid and awesome. **

**Kairi: He has a point.**

**Sol: Yeah. Bring him back to wherever he was, okay Demyx?**

**Demyx: 'Kay! **_*throws him into portal*_

**Namine: I don't think she meant that.**

**Guys: Too bad.**

**Sol: Hah, they were jealous!**

**Riku: No we weren't!**

**Sol: Yeah you were! Roxas was because of Nami, Sora because of Kai, you because of ANY girl like the ladiesman you are, Axel because of Larxene or following along with Roxas, and the other dudes just don't know good music.**

**Riku: ...Touche...**

**Sol: Ok, Roxas, read!**

**Roxas: Fine.

* * *

**

xD you made my other review better then i thougth you would C:

Dare to Riku: i dare you to sing Justin Beibers Baby in the most feminin voice you have... ontop of a pyramide made by all the characters :D

Update soon please xD -meandor711

* * *

**Sol: **_*snorts*_** Well, Riku, start singing. Everybody form the pyramid, while I get the video camera!**

**Riku: **_*grumbles* _**Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with.**

**Xion: Wow Riku, you're more of a man than any other guy that's done a dare so far.**

**Riku: Thanks. I know.  
**

**Sol: You won't be so smug after this. I got the videocamera. Xion, get on the top! You're like a doll.**

**Xion: Story of my life.**

_*Everybody is in pyramid, besides Sol, who's filming*_

**Sol: And...ACTION!**

**

* * *

**

Riku (In high-pitched voice):

_Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah Ohh wooaah _  
_You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, And I'll be there_  
_You are my love, You are my heart_  
_And we will never ever-ever be apart_

_Are we an item. Girl quit playing_  
_"We're just friends"_  
_What are you sayin?_  
_said theres another and looked right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

_And I was like_  
_Baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you,i would have done what ever_  
_And I just cant believe we ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losing you_  
_I'll buy you anything, ill buy you any ring_  
_And I'm in pieces, Baby fix me_  
_and just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe, my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like,_  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_

* * *

_

**Riku: Who's gonna be Ludacris?**

**Sol: Roxas will! From his spot in the center!**

**Roxas: Better than Justin Bieber's part.

* * *

**

Roxas (rapping):

_Luda, When I was thirteen, I had my first love_  
_There was nobody that compaired to my baby_  
_And nobody came between us_  
_or could ever come above_  
_She had me going crazy_  
_Oh I was starstruck_  
_She woke me up daily_  
_Don't need no Starbucks_  
_She make my heart pound[wwwhhhooo]_  
_and skip a beat when I see her in the street_  
_and, At school, on the playground_  
_But I really wanna see her on the weekend_  
_She know she got me dazing_  
_Cuz she was so amazing_  
_And now, my heart is breakin'_  
_But I just keep on sayin'_

Riku (high-pitched voice):

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby noo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_(Now I'm all gone)_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_(Now I'm all gone)_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_(Now I'm all gone)_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_  
_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, ooh_  
_I'm gone

* * *

_

**Sol: **_*snickers* _**Great job, people! **

**Riku: Yeah, yeah, you owe me.**

**Sol: Will this make up for it?**

_*knocks down pyramid, everybody screams and falls*_

**Marluxia: NOOOOO! NOW I'M SCARRED AND TRAUMATIZED!**

**Sol: That sucks. **_*laughs with Riku*_

**Axel: Hey Sol...**

**Sol: Yeah?**

**Axel: Don't we have to end now?**

**Sol: Oh right. Cya guys next time! **

**Axel: **_*smirks* _**I know the ending song!**

_*Axel plays "Baby" by Justin Bieber*_

**Riku: FUCK YOU AXEL!**

**Sol: Gasp! Riku! **

**Kairi: Bad word! **

**Sol: We will handle this! Until then, goodbye!**

**-Fades Out-

* * *

**

_- I don't like Bieber Fever, but that was an awesome dare! What will happen to Riku for using foul language? Well, I didn't want to use that word unless people were ok with it, so yeah. Anyways, present time!_

_THIS TIME, IT'S AXEL'S USED LIGHTERS! *throws to everybody*_

_Thanks and make sure you check out "Ask? Kingdom Hearts Style" by Captain Isa Von Pickles! It's awesome! It's a lot like mine, so support for the both of us would be super! Cya guys later! Send in some more questions and dares, okey dokey? -  
_


	4. Sol's Wake Up Call!

_- I was up pretty late as always, my own fault, so I figured let's do this now. I'm an eager beaver! _

_Hehe, the chapter name fits with my real-life situation once. Thanks reviewers! Awesome people I tell you, and thanks Jamila who said love it! It means a ton!-_

_

* * *

_

**-Fades In-**

_*Sol is sleeping in her bed, with the radio on, and the lights off*_

**Sol: Stupid...sniper...must respawn...payback sniper...die...Midgetmaster555...**

_*Riku comes in room*_

**Riku: She's gonna murder me for this...Huh. She looks pretty cute when she's asleep-**

**Sol: DIE MIDGETMASTER555!**

**Riku: Or was. **_*__steps to the side of bed*_** Sol. Sol! SOL!**

**Sol: Wah? Ehh? Grr, this better be important bro I had a dream I killed you in Modern Warfare 2.**

**Riku: Umm, I'm not your brother, Sol. It's me, Riku.**

**Sol: Am I still dreaming, or is Riku honestly in my room this late?**

**Riku: The second one. ***_smirks*_** You dream of me?**

**Sol: ...Not the point. What could be so important you had to wake me this late? ...You didn't come here to kill me since I punished you after you said the no-no word by sending Riku fangirls those pictures of you shirtless, did you?**

**Riku: Nope, you're safe. It's only 10 o'clock. You always sleep MUCH later than this anyways. Why do you stay up late all the time, anyways?  
**

**Sol: I prefer the night, thank you very much. Do you stalk me or something?**

**Riku: ...No...Anyway, we have to do the show this morning.**

**Sol: We had a show a while ago. I'm not a happy camper in the morning, which is why I wake up at noon or one and jump on the computer then. Ugh whatever, you're lucky I'm doing this. Besides, Fun107 just switched to the morning show.**

**Riku: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Guys you can come in now!**

**Sol: GUYS? You mean they're here? In my house? Late at night? With my family asleep? And my mean toy poodle, Sisco?  
**

**Riku: Yeah what's the big pro- oh...Well now what?**

**Sol: ...To Radiant Garden! Everybody, get in the portal! Now!**

**Kairi: Jeez, pushy!**

**Sol: Yes, I am, now go!**

_*Everybody goes through portal, and leads inside Merlin's house*_

**Merlin: What in the world? Sora? Why are you in my home this late?**

**Sora: ...U-umm, err, uhh...**

**Roxas: You suck under pressure.**

**Sora: Oh yeah, what's your idea then?**

**Sol: I have one.**

_*throws Merlin through portal into the Pride Lands*_

**Xion: That was a bit much, don't you think?**

**Sol: No harm, no foul! He'll live.**

**Xemnas: Why? The old..."fart", I assume, was quite annoying.**

**Sol: Says Mr. Monologue.**

**Xemnas: ...**

**Sol: Ok, so who was smart enough to bring the reviews?**

_*cricket noises...there's your answer*_

**Axel: In my defense, I was burning an orphanage.**

**Demyx: How is that whole "fire is nice" theory coming along?**

**Axel: Pretty good.**

_*Demyx face-palms*_

**Namine: I did. Here. **_*hands reviews*_

**Sol: Cool! New reviewers! **_*skims through reviews*_** Oh...**

**Xigbar: What is it?**

**Sol: I forgot to clear something up. See, I'm really the real Lyndsey's OC, Solana, so I'm not her age. I'm 16!**

**Riku: Funny. That's my age.**

**Sora: ...I don't get it. What's so funny?**

_*Riku rolls eyes*_

**Zexion: What made you think of that?**

**Sol: Well, real Lyndsey was looking through the chapters of this show, and realized that she forgot to clarify that. So I did instead!**

**Lexeaus: That was an utter waste of time.**

**Hayner: I swear, I keep thinking that dude was talking!**

**Lexeaus: ...**

**Pence: Hey! Did Lyndsey know that she didn't write me competing for the cookies from heartless-lover12?**

**Sol: Yes. She purposely did that, since I ignored you after the insult I said.**

**Pence: ...**

**Kairi: What's up with your PJs?**

_*Sol looks down at her PJs...it's just a giant Celtics T-shirt that goes up to her knees. Hey wait, Sol!*_

**Sol: Yes action text?**

_*Want me to explain your appearance?*_

**Sol: Sure one sec. I randomly threw this on after going swimming. Then I fell asleep early.**

**Sora: You're making Riku blush!**

**Riku: No she's not! I'm just sweaty in this house!**

**Xaldin: The air conditioner is on. Any other false excuses?**

**Riku: **_*sighs*_** No.**

**Sol: O-kay...Go ahead action text!**

_*Sol is fair-skinned, long legged, and skinny. She has black hair like Kairi's, but a bit longer, with red highlights. Violet eyes, erm... and a Celtics T-shirt up to her knees, with matching green socks*_

**Sol: Ah-hem. Did you forget a detail, AT?**

_*...With Paul Pierce's name on it.*_

**Sol: Better! Who's gonna read the first review?**

**Sora: Ooh! Can I? I am the main character, after all!**

**Sol: You are also full of yourself, so...hmm...Marly, can you pretty please read this?**

**Marluxia: F-fine. If it has anything to do with suffering, I am leaving!**

**Sol: Whatever you say.**

**Marluxia: Ok. Here I go. **_*gulps*_

**

* * *

**

roxas and xion-here's a question didn't you two like each other before day 357?Seriously I just want to know

axel-...Kiss kairi...in front of sora

Repliriku-take revenge on vexen take your revenge!

Sora-...you vs. vantias vs. terra

Aqua-how do you feel about terra?

tidus-*points to yuna from ffx*Tell her i said hi! -Therandom person

* * *

**Xion: Wh-What? That's pre-preposterous! **

**Axel: Ehh? Big word...**

**Roxas: I won't lie. I did. Then I met Nams...**

**Girls besides Namine: AWWW! How cute of Roxy!**

_*Roxas scratches head and blushes*_

**Sol: And you, Xion? Huh, huh, huh?**

**Xion: ...I still do like Roxas...**

_*awkward silence*_

**Kairi: O...kay...yeah...**

_*Sol coughs loudly*_

**Sora: What is it, Sol?**

**Sol: Let's move on, just to avoid the tension!**

**Vexen: Smartest idea so far in this chapter...**

**Axel: WHAT? ME, KISS HER?**

**Kairi: HEY! I'M NOT ANY HAPPY ABOUT THIS AS YOU ARE! Sora, forgive me, ok?**

_*Sora sniffles and hides his face*_

**Sora: Y-yeah, sure thing Kai. I love you, ok? Remember that.**

**Kairi: Aww Sora! That's so sweet! I love you t-**

**Sol: Axel, hurry up! Please, the sweet moment must be killed NOW!**

_*Axel grabs Kairi's wrist and kisses her, making Sora run away outside*_

**Axel: Well that was fun. Larxene, you jealous?**

_*Larxene's arms are folded*_

**Larxene: Tch. No. Course not...**

**Sol: You don't sound so sure. Anyways Kairi, you have permission to bring him back here. Use...appropriate, and I do mean APPROPRIATE means!**

**Kairi: Darn! You're no fun!**

**Sol: YAY!**

**Ven: What are you so happy about?**

**Sol: Repliku!**

**Terra: Who?**

**Sol: Replica Riku! From Chain of Memories! He was hot. Not as hot as the original, but still, pretty close!**

**Larxene: They were the same person. How can one be hotter than the other one?**

**Sol: Don't burst my bubble, Larx. Just drop the argument, either way, I'm gonna win it.**

_*Repliku comes through portal while Vexen steps forward*_

**Vexen: SON! IT'S SO WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!**

**Repliku: Yeah, POPS, after coming back from darkness, the first face I wanna see is your's. Not.**

**Vexen: **_*sniffles*_** I-I don't understand. Son, what are you doing?**

**Repliku: Something I should have done after you betrayed me and let them ruin my memories!**

**Sol: How do you remember that?**

**Repliku: I know a guy.**

**Sol: Wonder where that came from...Creeeeepyyy...**

_*Repliku drags Vexen away in portal*_

**Marluxia: OH GOD VEXEN! ISN'T ANYBODY GOING TO SAVE THE POOR MAN?**

_*Everybody thinks about it for a minute*_

**Axel: Think I'll pass...My heart just wouldn't be in it, ya know? Haven't got one...hehehe!**

**Xion: Lay off the KH2 Quotes Axe.**

**Axel: Sorry...**

**Sol: Wanna know what that reminded me of?**

**Riku: What?**

**Sol: Austin Powers: Goldmember. Austin is Repliku and Vexen is Austin's dad. DADDY DIDN'T LOVE ME!**

_*Everybody takes a step back*_

**Sol: **_*huffs*_** Learn your movies people! Sora, Terra, get ready to fight. VANITAS!**

_*Vanitas comes through portal*_

**Vanitas: You rang babe?**

**Riku: **_*growls*_** What did you say?**

**Sol: You gotta fight Sora and Terra. Hop to it!**

**Vanitas: My pleasure. **_*gets out X-Blade*_

**Terra: You still have that thing?**

**Vanitas: Yeah...And?**

**Terra: Nothing.**_*gets out keyblade*_**  
**

_*Kairi drags Sora in, who has red lipstick on his face*_

**Sol: It was appropriate, right?**

**Kairi: ...Sure...Let's go with that...**

**Sora: Heeheehee...**

**Sol: Snap out of it loverboy. Wipe your face, you look like a four year old who just got out of their mommy's makeup bag.**

_*Sora wipes face*_

**Sora: Fine. Let's do this so I can go back to the "makeup bag". **_*gets Ultima weapon*_**  
**

_*Kairi giggles*_

**Sol: Sure whatever. AND...GO!**

_*Sora stumbles around like a lovestruck fool, then gets out. Riku trips Vanitas, and he falls into the portal*_

**Riku: Oops. **_*shrugs*_** Oh well.**

**Terra: I win! No surprise there.**

**Sol: Wow, so humble. Aqua, answer the embarrassing for you question!**

**Aqua: **_*stutters*_** Wh-what? I-I-I feel n-n-nothing! ...**

**Terra: Y-yeah me t-t-too! ...**

**Sol: To answer your question, they are too embarrassed to say yes, so they're lying terribly.**

**Terra and Aqua: HEY!**

**Tidus: Okay! Yuna I'm coming!**

_*Tidus runs into portal, then comes back with Yuna's gunner dressphere for the reviewer*_

**Tidus: She says hey! And she gave you this!**

**Sol: Gave it, or did you just take it?**

**Tidus: Both?**

**Wakka: Was Lulu there?**

**Tidus: Yeah. With the baby. She says come back soon.**

**Kairi: WAIT! Wakka got some chick knocked up? HE'S A DADDY?**

**Sol: What did you think, he was a lonely gay dude with weird hair?**

**Sora: That's what I thought.**

**Sol: Figures. **_*gives gunner dressphere to reviewer*_** Who is gonna read the next review?**

**Aqua: I will. I'm in a reading mood.**

**Sol: You mean a get the attention away from me mood?**

**Aqua: ...I'll start now...

* * *

**

Awsome chapter ( like always xD )

Dare to everyone : i dare you guys to not say bad words or figth in a hole chapter ^^ will you make it xD

I know that you update fast but still! REMEMBER TO UPDATE! :P -meandor711

* * *

**Sol: I make no guarantees. But I will try my best! You guys will too, right?**

**Olette: Well, we're doing a good job so far, right?**

**Luxord: What did you call me, butterfinger?**

**Sol: **_*sighs*_** Next person to give Luxord rum will di-**

**Roxas: Sol, the review, remember? No fighting.**

**Sol: **_*glares at*_** Fine. No more rum for now, okay Luxord.**

**Luxord: Get your hands off me you filthy animal!**

_*Everybody chuckles, but is silenced with evil glare*_

**Sol: Right...Thanks again meandor711, you rule! I promise you, updates are my thing! **

**Terra: Can I read the next one, Sol?**

**Sol: Following the Aqua method?**

**Terra: ...Lemme just...read now...

* * *

**

Okay, so who gets the plate of cookies... hmmm... Demyx does!

Selphie: Stop bugging everyone for an hour. Yeah, I thought that. XD

Axel: Must I continue to say that fire only DESTROYS!

Hey, can someone hit Axel on the head with something HARD? Like a metal bat?

Sorry if it was so short! -heartless-lover12

* * *

**Demyx: YAY! **_*__eats cookies and talks while eating...piggy*_** THANK WOO HL12!**

**Sol: That is too cute. **_*takes picture*_

**Demyx: **_*hides shyly from camera*_** Noooo!**

**Sol: Haha, cute! Anyways, Selphie should be done by now.**

**Riku: What do you mean, "done"?**

**Sol: I hired a favor from somebody. **

**Xion: ...Who?**

**Sol: Genesis Rhapsodos! He's tutoring her to make her less...scatterbrained...I'm still following meandor711's rules!**

**Sora: Oh. Who's he?**

**Sol: **_*sighs*_** It's a FFVII thing. I can't explain everything without leaving you confused. Long story short, he's a poem fanatic, and he's smart. So Selphie will hopefully be like him.**

**Terra: **_*snorts*_** Yeah right.**

_*Selphie comes into portal, wearing her Balamb Garden uniform and...glasses? What the he-*_

**Sol: Action text, you are not allowed to swear either! We all must suffer, including you!**

_*Fine. Selphie waves, looking smart...Seriously, this is spooky*_

**Terra: Trust me, we know.**

**Selphie: Greetings friends. It's a pleasure to see you all again. Terra, I apologize sincerely for my obnoxious behavior in the previous chapters, and I do hope you will be so kind as to forgive me. I will sit here quietly, if you please.**

**Terra: ...**

**Everyone: ...**_*blinks*_

**Sol: Uhh, you do that...I guess? **

**Axel: You can say it all you want, I shall never believe it!**

**Namine: I hope he knows one of us must whack him over the head as part of the review.**

**Sol: I nominate Nami!**

**Roxas: I second that!**

**Sol: Lemme guess. You don't like the AkuNami fics out there, so you wanna take it out on the real Axel?**

**Roxas: Bingo.**

**Sora: HUH? I THOUGHT THIS WAS CHECKERS!**

**Xion: ...No comment. Must listen to meandor711.**

**Namine: **_*hesitates with bat*_** Umm...here I go...**

_*Axel is dancing around, singing about fire*_

**Namine: O-okay...**_*whacks Axel over the head with bat*_

**Axel: Ahh! **_*falls over unconcious*_

**Namine: Oh my god! Axel I'm so sorry! **_*begins to cry*_

**Roxas: It's ok, Nams. He'll wake up eventually.**

_*Roxas hugs Namine*_

**Sol: Aww cute. Well, he'll wake up later. Anyways, no big deal if it was short, just glad you reviewed! I love reading your's, especially since you did one too, and it's cool! Yes, I read it!**

**Hayner: Can I read one?**

**Sol: Why? Usually your a jacka-**

**Riku: No swearing, remember?**

**Sol: ...right. You don't like reading.**

**Hayner: Yeah, but I wanna read now.**

**Sol: Is it to impress Olette?**

**Hayner: ...**

**Sol: I knew it!**

**Olette: **_*blushes*_** That's cute, Hayner.**

**Hayner: Whatever. Let's read then.

* * *

**Oh Riku we still love you even if you sang the gayest song on Earth :P

WHERE IS SQUALL YUFFIE AERITH AND CLOUD! You can't have no frickin Truth or Dare without them jeez!

Sol and Riku, Just kiss and say you love each other already! You guys are so sweet just be together :P Oh and get Squall and Yuffie a room -wink wink- also get cloud and aerith one too -wink wink- -skyblaze112

* * *

**Sol: She has a point you know.**

**Riku: ...On...What?**

**Sol: "Oh Riku we still love you even if you sang the gayest song on Earth :P"**

**Riku: Oh. **

**Kairi: Aww you guys are having a moment!**

**Sol and Riku: No we aren't! **_*turn to look at each other and blush*_

**Sora: Well you heard her!**

**Sol: Wait what? That was a dare?**

**Xion: It technically counts as one. So get to it, lovers!**

**Riku: ...Ok!**

**Sol: YOU TELL THEM RIKU! ...Wait sexy guy say what now?**

_*Riku kisses Sol, and everybody is hooting! YOU SLY DOGS YOU!*_

**Sol: ...Shut it action text. And umm...do you...?**

**Riku: Yeah. Pretty much...**

**Sol: Oh. Well, you know I do...So, yeah. What now then?**

**Kairi: It's obvious! Now you guys are dating! You'll be so happy together, like me and Sora! We can go on double dates! **_*links arm with Sol's*_**  
**

**Sol: **_*awkward, lying smile*_** Yeah...Can't wait...**_*gives Riku a "help me" look*_

**Riku: Isn't there another part she mentioned?**

**Sol: Oh right! Believe me, I know. I called everybody but they were busy. Hmph! Well, now I'll clear up their schedule! *clicks button***

_*Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Squall, Tifa, and Zack appear*_

**Squall: What the? Oh no...it's you people...again.**

**Cloud: Our contracts said we did Kingdom Hearts 2, and then we're free to go. Nothing about a Truth or Dare show.**

**Sol: Too bad! Hi Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Squall, and Zack! **

**Aerith: What about me?**

**Sol: Did anybody hear something?**

**Aerith: Well...I'm sorry you don't like me. Blame the creators for making Cloud and I love each other.**

**Sol: You broke Zack's heart, and Tifa's. My two favorites. I. WILL. NEVER. BE. COOL. WITH. THAT.**

**Aerith and Cloud: ...So where's that room?**

**Axel: Jeez, you guys don't beat around the bush, do ya?**

**Cloud: Nope. **

**Yuffie: Woot! I share a room with Squallie!**

**Squall: It's Leon. Sol, change it to Leon please.**

**Sol: Will you stay?**

**Squall: I wouldn't have asked if I would appear once.**

**Sol: Got a point there. **_*clicks button*_

**Leon: Better. **_*Yuffie drags away into room number one*_

**Cloud and Aerith: **_*run into room*_** Cya in...ten?**

**Cloud: Nah, five.**

**Aerith: ten or nothing.**

**Cloud: Fine.**

_*Cloud and Aerith...have a "chat"*_

_*Axel wakes up*_

**Axel: What did I miss? And what happened?  
**

**Sol: Oh umm...you were singing so hard, you passed out. As for what's up-**

**Riku: Listen.**

_*Axel hears noises...from their room*_

**Axel: Well they're clearly having a nice chat.**

**Sol: Yup.  
**

_*Squall and Yuffie...I have no idea*_

**Cloud and Aerith: We're out!**

**Tifa: Finally. You know we can hear through the doors, right?**

**Aerith: Oops. Sorry Tifa, Zack.**

**Zack: It's ok. We're over it.**

_*Squall and Yuffie come out*_

**Sol: What did you guys do?**

**Squall: ...Had a compromise.**

**Yuffie: We made out instead, only if I agree to call him Leon and not bug him too much.**

**Namine: You had crossies, didn't you?**

**Yuffie: Yep! The White Rose Of Wutai never fails to amaze! **_*waggles eyebrows*_

**Squall: Whatever.**

**Sol: Okay, Roxas read please!**

**Roxas: Ok.

* * *

**

I dare Roxas and Xion to have sex in the middle of the room with everyone watching (espicially Marly lol) and Riku has to to the caramelldancen XD and Larxene has to shock Demyx cause I took loads of "which organization 13 member are you" quizzes and i got Larx every time (I'M A BOY GODDAMNIT!) so yeah. XD

Live loud and proper

-Classified121

* * *

**Roxas: Seriously?**

**Xion: SCORE!**

**Sol: You heard Classified. Or well, read. I dunno, just do it. Ugh, that sounded wrong.**

**Xemnas: Well, you were dead-on, despite how wrong it sounded.**

**Sol: Hah, you're right. Nami, you ok?**

**Namine: ...Yeah...I'm alright...**

**Axel: **_*hugs Namine*_** It's alright. Just umm...pretend it's your parents.**

**Sol: Axel, she has no parents. She's a nobody, remember?**

**Axel: Sol not you too. I thought Kairi was heartless.**

**Sol: Nevermind. **

_*Roxas and Xion...get it on...with sound effects...oh god...*_

**Marluxia: NO PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! **_*has hands over ears*_** HEAR NO EVIL, SEE NO EVIL!**

**Zack: Is he always like this?**

**Sol: Sadly, yes.**

**Roxas: Namine I'm sorry-**

**Namine: It's ok. Xion deserves you...more than I do...**_*looks down*_**  
**

**Xion: Thanks Namine. **

**Roxas: **_*sulks*_** Ok. If you really think that.**

**Xion: **_*takes Roxas' hand*_** Let's sit back down.**

**Riku: Everyone likes picking on me, huh?**

**Sol: It happens to all the sexy dudes.**

_*Riku does caramelldansen, and Sora joins in*_

**Sol: Sora what the heck?**

**Sora: It looks fun!**

**Riku: Okay I'm done then. **_*stops and sits with Sol*_

**Sora: No fair! **_*runs back to Kairi*_

**Sol: Ok, we gotta end it here! This is a bit long!**

**Tifa: It's very long. You are really good at this then.**

**Sol: Why thank you Tifa! **_*glares at Aerith*_

**Aerith: **_*frowns*_** You did do great though.**

**Sol: Don't kiss up to me.**

**Cloud: But Tifa just said-**

**Sol: ZIP IT, CHOCOBO! Well, bye guys, and let's play a romantic song!**

_*Plays "Two Is Better Than One" By Boys Like Girls Ft. the now bald, Taylor Swift.*_

**Riku: Wanna dance? **

**Sol: Yeah, why not? **_*dances with Riku*_

_*Sora dances with Kairi, Roxas dances with Xion while glaring at Axel, Namine dances with Axel who doesn't notice Roxas' glaring, Zack dances with Tifa, Cloud dances with Aerith, Squall dances with Yuffie, and Larxene...carries Marluxia in an attempt to dance...*_

**Lexeaus: Who can I dance with?**

**Zexion: Why does it seem like he's talking?**

**Lexeaus: ...**

**-Fades Out-

* * *

**

_- Maybe it's true...that I can't live without you! Maybe two is better than one!  
_

_Okay, saving the rest for later! I'll update hopefully in the afternoon before my parents come home. They almost caught me today. Gotta be careful!_

_HERE ARE GIFTS! THE VIDEOTAPING OF RIKU SINGING BABY! AND AUTOGRAPHED PICS OF HIM SHIRTLESS! *dies and comes back from Heaven*_

_Oh yeah, and if you aren't happy with the couples so far, lemme know and I'll change them with some twist of irony or drama! Either way, it will be funny. Or they stay the same and the madness continues. Hilarious...ity is guaranteed. Just like Stratusfaction used to be back in the not lame WWE!  
_

_Leave me your truths or dares! -_


	5. Demyx Gets A Happy Meal!

_- Ahh! Has anybody ever annoyed themself? ...No? Well, I have. I forgot to clear something up!_

_Sol is my OC, and I completely altered her life to be mine for this show, so everything fits and nothing is retarded. _

_And I can't update tomorrow, open house thing for school, before we go back. Getting our classes, school supplies, stuff like that, is my schedule for a little bit. Updates will be hard! Oh well, still going to try! –

* * *

_

**-Fades In-**

_*Everybody is in Sol's room, waiting for her. Wonder why she's late?*_

**Riku: That's what we wanna know, AT.**

**Kairi: Where is she anyways? I thought she was home?**

**Axel: Yeah! She came back from vacationing around the place and stuff, plus she says she's on a "Friend Vacation" away from her buds.**

**Roxas: Either that or she doesn't have any.**

**Xion: **_*smacks Roxas upside the head*_** Hey, you only have five friends, how do you feel?**

**Roxas: ...Point made...**

**Zack: Well, considering she went to McDonald's after being in the worst mood possible...**

**Tifa: You don't think she hurt somebody, do you?**

**Leon: Why would she do that?**

**Yuffie: Oh Sq- Leon! You don't understand women!**

**Leon: I had a girlfriend before, you know.**

**Selphie: Whom of which was utterly annoying, and this is coming from me.**

**Leon: I really don't like smart Selphie.**

**Terra: Better than clingy, stupid Selphie.**

_*Sol walks in, dragging her feet, carrying a McDonald's bag*_

**Riku: What took you so long?**

**Sol: **_*sighs agitatedly*_** Let's see, my grandma forgot her soda on a different table and she put two covers on the soda, which stuck together.**

**Xion: Seriously, something's up with your grandma.**

**Sol: **_*throws empty soda cup at, and it hits her in head. Bitch got told!*_** Shut. Up.**

**Roxas: Xion! You alright?**

**Xion: Damn that hurt.**

**Namine: That's nice Xion. You were saying, Sol?**

**Sol: This guy with turrets was in front of us, and he was trying to order, but instead, he was laughing. Poor guy was getting stares from four year olds.**

**Xigbar: Hmph. I wonder if he laughs when he's using the can.**

**Sol: Dude, that isn't even funny. **_*throws empty box of chicken nuggets at*_** Jackass.**

**Sora: Somebody's in a bad mood.**

**Sol: Don't remind me. Anyways, I brought you a burger Riku.**

**Demyx: Did you get me a happy meal? **_*eyes light up*_

**Sol: **_*bluntly*_** No.**

**Demyx: **_*eyes water*_** W-why not?**

**Sol: **_*groans*_** Don't start this with me, I'm in a bad mood.**

**Axel: More like a PMSing mood.**

**Sol: Up your's. I am tired, school is almost starting for author, so she's putting me in a bad mood to reflect off her. Plus, the McDonald's thing, it happened in real life to her.**

**Vexen: **_*sarcastically*_** Fascinating story.**

**Sol: I hate you so much. Well, who's the not-so-retarded person that brought the reviews?**

_*crickets...I'm starting to get used to this response to that question*_

**Sol: Zip it AT. Not even you. Nami?**

**Namine: No, sorry. I was drawing that picture of Stewie from Family Guy, like you asked.**

**Sol: Oh. Well thanks, anyways.**

**Kairi: Wait a sec! We all suffer through your time of bitchiness, yet Riku and Namine get off easily?**

**Sol: NO! ...It's Riku, Namine, Tifa, Zack, and Yuffie. The rest of you can suffer.**

**Yuffie: Yuffie Kisaragi is always treated special!**

**Sol: Yeah sure, it has nothing to do with the fact I like you and Vincent as a couple. Or that you're cool.  
**

**Sora: Who?**

**Sol: None of your business.**

**Leon: Who's Vincent?**

**Yuffie: He was my old loverboy!**

**Sol: More like lovergrandpa. He was 57 Yuffie, he just looks 25.**

**Yuffie: No way! You're lying!**

**Sol: Sure, whatever. Yet, it's a mystery to how in Dirge of Cerberus, he was having flashbacks of when he was actually 20, which was 30 FREAKIN YEARS AGO! Cloud, read, now.**

**Cloud: Only if your nice to Aerith.**

_*Aerith smiles and waves politely*_

**Sol: **_*stares blankly*_** Never gonna happen. Read or I hurt you.**

**Cloud: I tried.

* * *

**

We don't like Bieber Fever either (Haha. That rhymed!)

Larxene: Are you ALWAYS PMSing?

Roxas: Throw water on Axel.

Sora: Ok, first, I love you (Screw you Kairi!) +hugs the most beast video game character ever+ Who's your favorite enemy?

Love this story! Expect more reviews from us! –superstrangespaztwins

* * *

**Sol: Hey wait! You're the writers of "Random Times To Break Out Into Song"! Oh my gosh I loved that, including the Misery Business bit! You are awesome! Both of you!**

**Aqua: Nobody here likes Bieber Fever, except maybe the kid with the mohawk.**

**Demyx: I like all kinds of music! It's not a crime! Like the crime of SOL NOT GETTING ME A HAPPY MEAL!**

**Sol: Build a bridge and get over it. Larxene, they have a point.**

**Larxene: I am not!**

**Zexion: Is that why you have a lifetime supply of tam-**

**Larxene: SHUT IT EMO!**

**Zexion: Are you PMSing still?**

**Saix: He has a point you know. It's been weeks.**

**Axel: That's an understatement. It's been years.**

**Larxene: ...**

**Sol: That's what I thought. Roxas, hop to it!**

_*Roxas starts hopping to the bucket of water*_

**Sol: Oh for God's sake, IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!**

**Sora: What kind of figure?**

_*Sol face-palms*_

**Riku: Idiot.**

**Sol: Yeah I know. Anyways, dumbass, get the bucket of water by WALKING to it, then pour it on hot-head.**

**Axel: HEY! Wait a sec, WATER?**

**Xemnas: Payback, traitor.**

**Saix: Next time you should think twice on turning your back on us for some "friend".**

**Axel: SOL PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Sol: Think I'll pass. Want a raincoat?**

**Axel: YESSSSSSS!**

**Sol: That sucks. Don't have one.**

_*Axel screams NOOOOOOO while Roxas pours the water on him. Axel then faints like a sissy*_

**Roxas: Well that was fun. Stay away from Namine!**

**Namine and Xion: What?**

**Roxas: Nothing. I said...stay away from cloudy day!**

**Sol: Cloudy day? Really? Whatever.**

_*Sora gets glomped by superstrangespaztwins and blushes from the attention like a five year old would*_

**superstrangespaztwins: Screw you Kairi!**

**Kairi: **_*huffs*_** HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!**

**Sol:**_ *pulls out Soul Skies*_** Step off. They're hugging him, not having sex. Jeez.**

**Superstrangespaztwins: Sora, who's your favorite enemy?**

**Sora: Well...not Xigbar, he was a bat during the battle and he was confusing as hell.**

**Xigbar: THAT is the art of Zen, young grasshopper.**

**Sol: This isn't a dojo. Sora, just get to the point, please?**

**Sora: Probably Demyx. He was weak.**

_*Author's voice rings from BEYOND!*_

**Lyndsey: That's a load of crap. Almost every player of KH2 hated how hard Demyx was, but liked him because he was lazy and adorable.**

**Demyx: THANK YOU AUTHOR!**

**Lyndsey: Don't mention it! **_*drops happy meal to Demyx*_

**Demyx: YAY! THANKS AGAIN!**

_*Author's voice goes away...aww...ooh cool leaving tune! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!*_

_*superstrangespaztwins leave, with a gift from Sol, two of Sora's chains he wears!*_

**Sol: Bye! Thanks for the support on the story! Next review please, they put me in a better mood!**

**Axel: Wow. They must be really good, huh?**

**Sol: Yep! Time for the next person to read. A-**

**Aerith: Yesss!**

**Sol: **_*glares at*_** I was gonna say Axel, stupid. Read Axel! **_*wakes up Axel by kicking him*_**  
**

_*Aerith sulks*_

**Axel: Alright!

* * *

**

axel: i dare u to rap my chick bad

roxad:have a staring contest with axel

demy:read a shot paragraph

zexion:have a staring contest with luxord –coco for kh**

* * *

**

**Sol: Oooh I love that song! Dibs on being Nicki Minaj!**

**Olette: All your's. She's creepy.**

**Sol: Yeah, but I like her part. Axel, hit it!

* * *

**

Axel (Ludacris voice):

_My, chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_

_I'm sayin' my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words_  
_Her swagga don't stop, her body won't quit_  
_So fool pipe down; you ain't talkin' 'bout shit_  
_My chick bad: tell me if you seen her_  
_She always bring the racket like Venus & Serena_  
_All white top, all white built and all white jeans_  
_Body lookin' like milk_  
_No time for games; she's full-grown_  
_My chick bad; tell your chick to go home!_

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, badder than urs_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_

_Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker  
She rides that dick and she handles her liquor  
I knock a bitch out and fight  
Comin' out swingin' like Tiger Woods' wife  
Yeah, she can get a lil' hasty  
Chicks better cover up their chests like pasties  
Couple girlfriends and they all a lil' crazy  
Comin' down the street like a parade, Macy's  
I fill her up, balloons!  
Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons  
Doh, but I ain't talk 'bout Homer  
Chick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her!_

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, badder yothan urs_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_

Sol (Nicki Minaj Voice):

_Now all these bitches wanna try and be my bestie_  
_But I take a left and leave 'em hangin' like a testi_  
_Trash talk to 'em, then I put 'em in a Hefty!_  
_Runnin' down the court_  
_I'm dunkin' on them - Lisa Leslie_  
_It's goin' down - basement_  
_Friday the 13th, guess who's playin' Jason_  
_Tuck yourself in, you better hold on to ya teddy_  
_It's Nightmare on Elm Street and guess who's playin' Freddy_  
_Chef cookin' for me_  
_They say my shoe came crazy_  
_The mental asylum lookin' for me_  
_You a rookie to me_  
_I'm in that wam bam purple Lamb', damn, bitch, been a fan_

_My chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, my chick hood_  
_My chick do stuff that yo' chick wish she could_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my, my chick bad, badder than yours_  
_My, my chick bad, badder than yours_

_And when we all alone I might just tip her_  
_She slides down da pole like a certified stripper_  
_When we all alone I might just tip her_  
_She slides down da pole like a certified stripper_  
_When we all alone I might just tip her_  
_She slides down da pole like a certified stripper_  
_When we all alone I might just tip her_  
_She slides down da pole like a certified stripper_

Axel:

_Yeah, I kinda like that...

* * *

_

**Sol: FYI, I'm not Axel's chick, nor will I ever be. And I'm not a stripper.**

**Axel: You wanna be my chick though. And just keep tellin' yourself you aren't.**

**Sol: Shut up. I'd never wanna be your chick. That's the author. And you would like that, wouldn't you?**

**Axel: Yes. And I did like it, thank you very much. ROXAS! Staring contest of doom time!**

**Xion: Oh no...**

**Tifa: What? It's only a staring contest.**

**Xion: Yeah well, Axel takes these things like it's a life or death situation.**

**Zack: Well, this will be fun to watch then.**

_*Tifa blushes. Why? Oh, Zack was talking from behind her neck. Yeah...Zifa is in here people*_

**Sol: Thanks for the heads up AT! Ready, and...GO!**

_*Axel has hands gripped on table, serious like those London guards...They scare me*_

**Axel: SHUT UP AT! TRYING TO FOCUS!**

**Roxas: Why? This is dull.**

**Axel: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE LOSING!**

**Sol: How can he lose if nobody's blinked yet? Ah whatever, Demyx, read a paragraph.**

**Demyx: Okey-dokey! Ah-hem! "In his own room at an unknown time, Demyx was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, something he did from when he was a human made him do it. Finishing setting his hair, Demyx picked up the sitar and strummed it. He plays and plays, but he was interrupted by Xaldin, who told him to keep it down because he wanted to sleep."**

**Sol: That was off of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki about yourself.**

**Demyx: It counts!**

**Xaldin: I remember that. It was annoying.**

**Demyx: Meanie!**

**Zexion: I believe I must go up against Luxord. This will be a cinch.**

**Sol: What makes you so confident?**

**Zexion: Look at him.**

_*Luxord is dancing with a lamp, singing Round and Round by Selena Gomez*_

**Sol: Good point. Luxord! Staring contest, now!**

**Luxord: Round and Round, we're nevah gonna stop! I am not a girl, you sw-alelalala...!**

_*Luxord passes out*_

**Zexion: I believe I win by default.**

**Sol: Yeah, fine. **_*kicks Luxord*_** Wake up.**

**Luxord: I don't wanna go to school today, momma. The kids try to sell me crack.**

**Everyone: ?**

**Axel: I WON!**

**Roxas: Yeah, great for you.**

**Sol: *whispers to Roxas* You dropped out, didn't you?**

**Roxas: This would've been on for weeks.**

_*Axel does a victory dance, and Larxene looks away, acting disgusted. Girl you like it!*_

**Larxene: Can I kill Action Text?**

**Sol: No, AT is right. Anyways, read...hmm...How about you Saix Puppy?**

**Saix: I am not a dog, you cow.**

**Riku: She is not a cow, you asshole.**

**Sol: Thanks Riku!**

**Kairi: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!**

**Sol: Shut up. Remember, Lucky and Rufus are hungry.**

**Kairi: ...**

**Saix: If I may continue? Ah-hem.

* * *

**

LOL!

Cool!

Nice to meet you,Sol!

Anyway,the dares:

Vanitas:Kiss Ventus on the lips!(If you want to,rape him.)

Ven:You can't do anything about scream all you want!(Ahahaha!)

Vanitas:After that,date Xion.(Do whatever you want with her.)

Xion:You can't do anything about it too!

Sora:Have sex with Roxas.

Kairi and I don't think you can beat me up cuz I'm in Hong Kong China right now,I live there too ya know!

Zexion:Make out with that meet Minato Arisato/Main Character from Persona 3.

Next,a question:

Aqua,Terra,Ven and Vanitas:What did you do when you first met or saw Roxas here?

And before I go,(Gives Larxene and Zexion a Paopu fruit).

And,here(Gives Xion,Ven and Vanitas two Paopu fruits).

Share all you want.

See ya! – sailorjupiterhater

* * *

**Sol: Nice to meetcha too! Just so people know, I might not update tomorrow, so I'm doing two chapters in one day.**

**Ventus: Sol, do I really have to get kissed, and or, potentially raped by Vanitas?**

**Sol: Yep. Sorry buddy, it's what sailor asked for, so pucker up and prepare to scream.**

**Ventus: **_*gulps*_** Aqua? Terra?**

**Aqua: **_*shrugs*_** Nothing we can do. Sorry.**

**Sol: VANITAS!**

_*Vanitas comes in through portal*_

**Vanitas: Yeah, babe?**

**Riku: Back off.**

**Sol: Now, now Riku. Anyways, kiss Ven. And if you want, rape him!**

**Vanitas: Weird demand.**

**Sol: Are you complaining?**

**Vanitas: AWW HELLZ NAH! **_*drags Ventus towards him*_

_*Vanitas kisses Ven, who's struggling. HAHAHAHA!*_

**Sol: AT, chill out. Ok, now go rape Ven!**

**Vanitas: **_*salutes*_** Ma'am, yes ma'am! **_*drags Ven away for...five minutes?*_

**Sol: About that, yeah. Look, they're back.**

_*They come back, wearing each other's clothes...*_

**Ven: How old were we again?**

**Sora: No Ven, it wasn't illegal rape. He's your age, which is...**

**Sol: 15.**

**Sora: Thank you.**

**Vanitas: I'm scoring twice in one dare!**

**Xion: ...Sorry Roxas.**

**Roxas: **_*looks ok*_** Yeah, it's alright.**

**Xion: **_*glares*_** Glad to see you care about your girlfriend.**

_*Vanitas and Xion leave together through the portal*_

**Sora: This is gonna be so awkward...**

**Roxas: ...Let's just get this over with... **_*drags Sora to other room*_

**Kairi: Oh, I'll find you. Lemme just take the portal-**

**Sol: Nope. No harassing the reviewers! **_*sprays with water bottle*_

**Kairi: HEY!**

**Sol: BAD KITTY!  
**

**Namine: Why would I want to hurt you? It's not that big a deal...**

**Sol: Sure it's not. They're back. It's only been three minutes.**

**Riku: Lupehole?**

**Sol: Nah, more like one of them hurt themselves.**

**Sora: **_*rubbing forehead*_** Oww Roxas!**

**Roxas: Hey, it's not my fault you tripped taking off your clothes!**

**Sol: Wow...How stupid.**

**Zexion: ...Larxene, don't you dare try to hurt me.**

**Larxene: Was that a threat, emo?**

**Zexion: Ugh whatever.**

_*makes out with Larxene, who tries punching him*_

**Larxene: **_*pulls away* _**You're dead!**

**Sol: Not yet, Larx. He has to meet Minato Arisato. THEN you can proceed with the killing.**

**Zexion: Who might that be?**

**Vexen: We are going to find out, imbecile.**

**Sol: Shut up old fart! **_*clicks button for Minato Arisato to come*_

**Minato: ...Where am I?**

**Axel: France!**

**Minato: ... Where?**

**Sol: Don't mind him, he's stupid. This is my room, and don't worry, you're dreaming.**

**Minato: I never have dreams like these.**

**Sol: Well you do now! Here, meet Zexion, an emo!**

_*Zexion is dragged in front of Protagonist*_

**Sol: Call him by the name given, AT!**

_*Fine. Minato Arisato*_

**Zexion: Err, hello?**

**Minato: Hello?**

_*Both looking really confused*_

**Sol: Yeah, this isn't going too well. Both are pretty quiet.**

_*throws Minato out of portal*_

**Zexion: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Terra: Ehh? It clearly wasn't going well.**

**Zexion: I was content with staring at him.**

**Sol: Creepy. **_*Gets out Paopu fruits*_

_*Vanitas and Xion come back, Xion wearing her hoodie backwards*_

**Roxas: Well you had fun.**

**Xion: ...What did I miss?**

**Marluxia: R-R-R-Roxas h-h-had s-s-sex w-with So-So-Sora! **_*blubbers like a baby*_

**Xion: WHAT? WHY?**

**Sol: Dare. Now you're even.**

**Roxas: **_*shrugs*_** Ok then.**

**Aqua: Well, we thought he was a cosplayer.**

**Roxas: Seriously?**

**Terra: Yeah man, those people are everywhere. I saw a girl Sora cosplayer!**

**Sol: Those are common.**

**Kairi: That's stupid! Sora's not a girl!**

**Sora: Yeah!**

**Sol: Well the cosplayers beg to differ. Anyways!**

_*jams Paopu fruits in Larxene's mouth, then takes it out and puts in Zexion's mouth*_

**Larxene: YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**

**Sol: Yup.**

**Zexion: THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?**

**Sol: sailor asked! Ah-dur!**

_*Ven, Xion, and Vanitas have Paopu fruits*_

**Xion: Roxas, wanna share?**

**Roxas: ...Uhh...Sure...?**

_*He clearly doesn't want to...*_

**Xion: Zip it!**

_*Axel takes a bit first instead, then Xion*_

**Axel: I forgot how good those were!**

**Xion: DUMBASS! I WANTED TO SHARE WITH ROXAS!**

**Axel: Things don't come out the way we want.**

**Sol: Like Rosie O'Donnel?**

**Riku: Ouch. Nice one!**

**Sol: Thank you! **_*kisses on cheek*_

**Kairi: Aww!**

**Sol and Riku: Shut up.**

**Vanitas: Not hungry. **_*throws out window*_

**Random voices from outside: We're ok! Besides one of us, but nobody liked Kevin!**

**Ven: I'm not either. **_*Tosses out window*_

**Xion: I don't wanna finish this! **_*throws out window too*_

**Random voices from outisde: Ahhh!**

**Sol: ...Who did you guys hit?**

**Vanitas: Who cares?**

**Namine: Lawsuits.**

**Ven: Crap! **_*checks out window*_

**Sol: Well?**

**Ven: ...We hit The Jonas Brothers...**

**Marluxia: OH GOD WHY! **_*wails harder into Vexen's neck*_

**Vexen: There, there, baby.**

**Lexeaus: What did you just say?**

**Vexen: Did you just talk?**

**Lexeaus: ...**

**Sol: ...We can fix this! Somehow...**

**Axel: Sol, we gotta end now!**

**Riku: No harm done here.**

**Sol: Shit. I'm screwed. Just play us out, we'll figure it out later.**

**Kairi: **_*Randomly chooses song*_** Ok.**

_*Plays "Burnin' Up" By...The Jonas Brothers...irony!*_

**Marluxia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **_*cries harder*_

**Sol: FADE OUT, FADE OUT!**

**-Fades Out-**

**

* * *

**

_- I'm slipping into the dead! And I'm trying to keep from suing those guys! Baby, you will miss us when we're dead!_

_Hahaha, I'm so cruel. Anyways, I feel bad for leaving some people hanging, so another chapter is on the way, since I have a couple hours to kill. _

_*Gives all pictures of Stewie Namine drew* Your welcome! -_


	6. Marluxia Makes An SOS Call!

_- Sorry guys, turns out, I didn't have hours to kill. So, last chapter for a couple days, then back to uploading as quick as a slug...I mean, cheetah...? Yeah, that fits. Plus, I'm working on a video for youtube. It's a video about Namine and Roxas to the song "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5. Sweet song, and sweet couple= HEAVEN! Kidding..._

_And to Meandor711, I purposely left off at you so your cool dare could go well, it wouldn't be the same ending with it, right? I hope I'm right. My plate is starting to get filled, which is AWESOME! Keep it up guys, just don't feel discouraged if I can't get to it in time!_

_And thanks to heartless-lover12 for understanding how Kingdom Truth or Dare is starting to get a bit more known, so people are sending in stuff now! Cool, huh? You rule for being supportive...don't hurt me when I say this...friend!_

_(Jonas Brothers WERE harmed in the making of this chapter...and the one before this one...Should've said that before...Oh Well!)_

_Enjoy! -_

* * *

**-Fades In-**

**Kairi: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!**

**Sol: Shut the hell up! I can't think straight with you annoying me!**

**Xemnas: You can't think straight period.**

**Sol: Shut. Up. NOW!**

**Roxas: Scary. So, what are we gonna do about these gays- umm, guys?**

**Riku: We could sell them on ebay.**

**Sora: He's right. That could work pretty well.**

**Terra: Selphie would just buy them off on your laptop.**

**Selphie: Affirmative!**

**Sol: Yeah, yeah, you're smart now. Genesis worked a miracle. Well, might as well go with that plan.**

**Marluxia: That is injustice! **_*sobs*_** My heroes are out cold because of this show, which has ruined my life. How could you be so heartless?**

_*Kanye West pops in with Heartless playing in the background*_

**Kanye: Marluxia, I'm really not sorry for you, but I'mma let you finish. BUT THE BACKSTREET BOYS WERE ONE OF THE BEST BOYBANDS OF ALL TIME!**

_*Kanye walks off, leaving Marluxia to try like a sniveling girl*_

**Marluxia: OH POOR TAYLOR! **_*sobs...if you have an issue, get a damn tissue!*_

**Sol: No sassy rhymes AT. Anyways, Marluxia, get a hold of yourself. Riku, Wakka, help me carry them off to the junkyard.**

**Marluxia: J-j-j-junkyard?**

**Riku: Yeah. J-U-N-K-Y-A-R-D.**

**Axel: Damn! I spelled it wrong!**

**Wakka: You are stupid, ya?**

**Sol: Whatever. Wakka, Riku, let's go. **_*Wakka carries Kevin, since they share something in common! Unwanted...*_

**Wakka: You cruel, cruel, Action Text!**

_*Get over it. I'm here to stay! Isn't that right, Sol?*_

**Sol: He's right. This would be boring without action. **_*Riku carries Joe, since they are both considered "yummy" by fangirls*_

**Riku: I dunno about him, but me...totally.**

**Sol: Okay, be right back, nobody, say, I dunno, call Dr. Phil for counseling for the rest of us, ok?**

_*Marluxia gets a bright idea. For once in his sad life*_

**Marluxia: **_*blubbers*_** STOP IT!**

_*Sol leaves carrying Nick...actually, dragging him by the collar, reluctantly*_

**Sol: **_*calling out from inside portal*_** I don't want Jonas Germs!**

_*Kairi and Sora start making out...gross...Axel and Namine laugh about something, making Roxas jealous, and Xion too...weird...everybody else does random shit I could care less about.*_

**Marluxia: Don't you remember? I'm gonna call Dr. Phil using Sol's cellphone.**

_*Oh right. Marluxia dials Dr. Phil*_

**Marluxia: Hello? Yes, hi Dr. Phil. I have a situation...no not sex change yet...It's a group problem...Ok...bye!**

**Demyx: Marly, were you talking to yourself again?**

**Cloud: Again? He does this kind of thing a lot?**

**Xemnas: All the time.**

**Larxene: It's pathetic.**

**Aerith: Poor girl!**

**Sora: Uhh, he's a guy.**

**Aerith: Really? You sure?**

**Marluxia: Until the sex change, yes.**

**Everyone: ...**

_*Sol and Riku come back*_

**Tidus: Where's Wakka?**

**Riku: ...Oops...**

**Tidus: YOU LOST HIM?**

**Sol: Take a breather, beach boy. He's probably with Lulu by now.**

**Tidus: Lucky son of a bitch! I could be with Yuna right now!**

**Sol: Too bad, not leaving! Anyways-**

**Namine: How did it go at the junkyard?**

_*Everyone gasps...including me, and I'm the action text*_

**Namine: What?**

**Roxas: Did you just interrupt somebody for once?**

**Namine: Yeah...?...Sol's my friend, so she doesn't care.**

**Sol: True. Anyways, the fangirls were like ants. They have some kind of GPS smelling device to detect a Jonas or something.**

**Axel: Then what?**

**Riku: They ate them.**

**Aqua: ...Seriously?**

**Sol: Dead serious.**

**Kairi: Hahahaha oh that's just mean!**

**Sol: **_*smiles*_** Oh yeah! Haha, didn't notice that! Anyways, Kairi, read. If the sharks don't like your reading, you're screwed.**

**Sora: That's a bit much! Why don't you like her again?**

**Kairi: The author doesn't like how I'm a damsel in distress and hated how I played the waiting card. Did I get that right, Sol?**

**Sol: Yep! Take it away, Kairi. And make it snappy! Lucky and Rufus are starving!**

**Kairi: ...**_*gulps*_** Okay...**

* * *

:) nice chappy :P

I dare Sol: to make a random anoying character come that trys to make it harder for the others to do the Truth or Dare thingy :P

Update! :P –meandor711

* * *

**Sol: I'm gonna regret this, won't I?**

**Zexion: Sounds like it.**

**Sol: Dammit. **_*clicks button and a short girl with pigtails comes in*_** This is Annie-Marie, since it was the closest name to "Annoying Me".**

**Annie-Marie: OH-EM-GEE! I'M LIKE, SOOOO HAPPY TO BE HERE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART, I EVEN HAVE A SHRINE OF EVERYONE HERE! EVEN SOL!**

_*Everyone takes numerous steps back*_

**Riku: That's...insane...**

**Annie-Marie: RIKIE! OH MY GEE RIKIE! YOU ARE LIKE SOOOOO SEXY! I LOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Sol: **_*growls*_** Get in line. Besides, he's taken.**

**Annie-Marie: OOOOH IS IT BY SORA? SORIKU PREVAILS!**

**Riku: ...No, that's just wrong. Sol's my girlfriend.**

**Annie-Marie: NO WAY NO WAY! I TOTALLY GOTTA TWEET THIS! **_*pulls out phone. Jeez, isn't she like, 8? What the hell, 8 year olds have twitters?*_

**Kairi: I'm afraid so. Such a shame.**

**Selphie: It isn't as bad as it may seem. Although, 56% of kids 5-8 are switching from Barbie to cellphones and Ipods.**

**Sol: **_*snorts*_** You pulled that out of your ass, Selph.**

**Selphie: ...**

**Annie-Marie: **_*giggles like a chipmunk*_** HEEHEEHEE OMFG YOUR SOOOO FUNNY!**

**Sora: Yeah...Not really.**

**Annie-Marie: OH MY GUMDROPS SORA!**_ *glomps. Seriously, can I just call her AM?*_

**Sol: Whatever. Anyways, don't hit on Riku or I'll kick your scrawny fangirly ass.**

**AM: WHO CARES SORA'S HERE! SORIE-KINS!**

**Sora: ...Sol, we need to move on...PLEASE.**

**Sol: Sure, fine. Lexeaus. Get to it.**

_*Lexeaus tapes her mouth shut, and...she still won't let go of Sora.*_

**Kairi: WHY THE HELL WON'T SHE LET GO? FREAKIN TRAMP!**

_*Kairi tackles AM and gets into cat-fight...because Am tried to grope Sora...gross*_

**Kairi: **_*has handful of AM's hair*_** BITCH! GET OUT!**

_*Throws AM through portal*_

**Everyone: ...Damn...**

_*Kairi flips hair*_

**Sora: You were great, Kai!**

**Kairi: Thanks. Oh wait, there's another one from meandor711!**

**Sol: Thanks for the heads-up! Keep reading then, Kairi. You have currently -100 Respect points.**

**Kairi: Aww, really? A -100? Why?**

**Sol: You still suck. READ!**

* * *

nice chappy! :)

i dare Sora and Roxas to not talk to anyone for the rest of the chappy.

I dare Namine and Kairi to have a Girl on Girl moment ( use your imagination :P )

and i dare Larxine to not PMS or yell for 1 day :D

Update as fast as you can! :P -meandor711

* * *

**Riku: I think I might like this one.**

**Axel: Yeah! GIRL ON GIRL! WOOT!**

**Vexen: Even better...**

**Everyone but Roxas, Sora, and Larxene: LARXENE CAN'T YELL OR PMS! FOR A DAY!**

_*Confetti! Balloons!*_

**Larxene: I can still hurt people.**

**Sol: That falls under the PMSing category. So no, you can't.**

**Sora and Roxas: ...**

**Hayner: Finally. I thought those idiots would never shut up.**

**Aqua: Why don't you for a change?**

**Everyone, but, yet again, Sora and Roxas: Oooooh!**

**Sol: BURN! (Quoting Kelso from That 70's Show!)**

**Namine: I-I don't think I can...**

**Kairi: I KNOW I CAN'T!**

_*Kairi runs off, and Sol trips her, making her fall on top of Namine, and they're lips crash...*_

**Guys: **_*wolf howling*_

**Olette: Pigs. **_*rolls eyes*_

**Sol: Chill Kairi, I know you like it, but get off.**

**Kairi: Did not. You tripped me!**

**Namine: She did?**

**Sol: Yup!**

**Larxene: -**

**Sol: Before you comment, remember the dare.**

**Larxene: ...**

**Kairi: Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Riku: Mind if I read Sol?**

**Sol: Be my guest!**

**Riku: Okay then.**

* * *

Seriously? You read mine? *cries a little. Feels mushy inside* THANK YOU!

Namine: Don't feel to bad about Axel, if you saw him and what he said to Xion and when he lied to Roxas, that was minor payback.

Axel: Okay, I WILL say it forever! FIRE ONLY DESTROYS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FLAME HAIR AND THICK SKULL INTO YOUR PUNY BRAIN! *pants*

Hmmm, can someone drown Axel for me, just to prove my point? Oh, better yet *evil grin* leave him stranded out in the middle of a lake in a wooden row boat with no oars and the water has no movement to it! Leave him there for 3 hours, or until he admits defeat.

(hope you like that one XD)

Okay, so I'm still a lityle fazed that you read mine, so Sol, here's two ginormic (real word?) cookies. One for you, and one for anyone you choose! -heartless-lover12

* * *

**Sol: No prob, it was my pleasure to read! No need to cry though, if anything, I should be crying.**

**Namine: What did he say exactly?**

**Axel: ...**

**Xion: Yeah Axe, care to repeat? **_*throws nasty glare*_

**Axel: Well, umm, uhh...**

**Xemnas: You don't remember? Hmph. He said he couldn't stand your selfish attitude and knocked you unconscious twice. And he knew what you were, yet lied to Roxas, his best friend as well.**

**Sol: Caught up yet?**

**Xion: Oh yes, I am caught up.**

**Axel: ...My head is not that thick! And my brain is...no comment...Wh-what? You serious? Please, spare me!**

**Xion: Hey wait. I'd like to supervise his floating in a lake, okay Sol?**

**Axel: Sol don't-**

**Sol: Okey dokey! Have fun you two! Cya later!**

_*Xion carries Axel over her shoulder to the lake through the portal*_

**Sol: Oooh cookie! As for that word, any word exists in my dictionary! I'll share a cookie with Aqua!**

**Riku: How come? **_*frowns. Ooh neglecting the boyfriend, not good*_

**Sol: Shut up AT. Riku, she gave up her life for her two best friends, one that thinks the world is a rainbow, VENTUS! And one that is as conflictingly confusing as Zuko's anger issues!**

**Demyx: Wait, who's gotta go?**

**Sol: **_*face-palms*_** Nobody. Zuko is from Avatar: The Last Airbender, the cartoon. Movie sucked. Only a book one, and forgot half of the cool characters.**

**Aqua: Thanks Sol.**

**Sol: No prob. Sorry Riku. **_*gives kicked puppy dog look from Yugi Muto*_

**Riku: Aww...it's ok. **_*hugs*_

_*Awww!*_

**Riku and Sol: Shut up AT.**

_*Jerks. You're perfect for each other.*_

**Sol: Thanks. Hehe. Okay, Squall, get the readin' on. You can read, right? You didn't go to Balamb for nothing, right?**

**Leon: It's Leon. And shut up.**

* * *

tidus-Thanks for the dresssphere!btw quick question,What would you say if jecht is in kh3?

Sora-Can you explain why in kh2 you lost to a bunch of nobodys and then that resulted in axel's death?Seriously you and riku went up againist that much nobodies in the end after defeating xemnas.

aqua-Oh really?then how come you're always worried about?

the lingering setiment-...*points at xehanort*Have your revenge.

xion-...You still do?.welll it's only to be expected,anyways congrats on being in the bbs serect ending!.

Roxas-has anyone confused you for ventus?

Repliriku-did you have fun with your revenge? -The Random Person

* * *

**Tidus: No prob! And if Jecht was in Kh3, one word: cuicide.**

**Hayner: Quick. Somebody call the creators and tell them to put Jecht in it! NOW!**

**Tidus: ...Dude, seriously? **

**Pence: Yeah, that's just wrong.**

_*Wow. I'm the action text, and I think its wrong.*_**  
**

**Hayner: Whatever.**

**Sol: Oooh, shocker! Not really. Sora currently can't speak, so I'll read what he writes down on this white-board.**

_*Sora starts scribbling notes on the white-board.*_

**Sol: Uhh. He says: Why don't you ask Mr. Empty Skull, who decided to take little pauses for about 10 seconds whenever he got hit. And then kills himself with a badass attack.**

**Axel: I have nothing to say to that!**

**Terra: In other words, you don't have a comeback.**

**Axel: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Aqua: W-well. I-it's...complicated. I was worried about Terra too.**

**Sol: So you like both of them?**

**Aqua: No-**

**Kairi: And I thought I had love-life issues.**

**Sol: Oh you do, but Aqua's is just common. YOU are like a little princess and Sora's the prince. It's sickening.**

**Sora: ...**

**Kairi: I am a princess technically.**

_*Author comes back! Yay!*_

**Lyndsey: Thanks AT! And that's only because the creators didn't want to make you a useless random chick on the islands. Like Selphie!**

**Selphie: ...I'm feeling the love...**

**Kairi: ...You do have a point.**

**Lyndsey: I know! UP UP AND AWAY!**

_*Author leaves*_

**Ven: EVERYBODY RUN!**

**Sol: Why? It's just Xehanort...OH SHIT!**

**Riku: Who?**

**Terra: NO TIME! RUN!**

**Xehanort: I SHALL GET MY REVENGE! **_*Snaps fingers*_

**Sol: ...Nothing happened...**

**Aqua: Actually... **_*points to...baby Ven?*_

**Ven: Goo!**

**Namine: That's so cute! **_*holds Ven*_**  
**

**Roxas: ...!**

**Riku: What are we gonna do with him?**

**Zexion: I say we send him back.**

**Tifa: Don't you dare! He's adorable!**

**Aerith: Can we fix him, Sol?**

**Sol: **_*ignores*_

**Cloud: Can we fix him, Sol?**

**Sol: Yeah. It'll be quick. Sorta. Sora, give your white-board to Roxas.**

**Larxene: What about Xion?**

**Sol: She's coming back as soon as Axel drowns! Which will be soon!**

_*Xion comes back, dragging Axel by the wrist, who's unconscious*_

**Xion: I have a comment, right?**

**Vexen: How could you have possibly known that?**

**Xion: Well, old fart, you can hear from inside the portal.**

**Sol: COOL! And yeah, you do. What happened here?**

**Xion: **_*laug__hs*_** Hot-head tried to burn the water, which is retarded, and he stood up in the boat, tipping it over. He lost a boot, too. So, I didn't f****eel like saving him, so he tredded water for about 2 hours, then just gave up. I let him float for 5 minutes, though!**

**Larxene: **_*prepares to cackle*_

**Everyone but Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Larxene: NO PMSing!**

**Larxene: I can't laugh?**

**Sol: Exactly. Now you get it. Xion, thank the reviewer!**

**Xion: Thanks! I had no idea about that, but I'm gonna check it out!**

**Sol: Good. Now Roxas, write for your life! Because it is on the line. Hehehe...**

**Roxas: **_*scribbles madly. Maybe that life bargain thing worked*_

**Sol: Hope so. Lemme see. He says: Besides those four thinking I was a cosplayer for him, fangirls everywhere think so. And Xigbar said Ven used to give him that exact glare. Weirdly, Xion looked like him to Xemnas and Xigbar back in Wonderland.**

**Xigbar: How did he know that?**

**Sol: **_*squints*_** He wrote, I just know.**

**Xemnas: Hmph.**

**Sol: Repliku is coming back! Woot! Even though I like my real Riku, the Repliku is cool too.**

**Riku: Thank you. Did I really look that dumb in a skirt?**

**Sol: No, it looks hot still. But...don't wear skirts anymore, ok?**

**Riku: Yeah, sure. Wasn't planning on it.**

**Sora: -**

**Riku: No talking. **

_*Repliku comes in through portal.*_

**Repliku: It was good, thanks. If you'll excuse me-**

**Vexen: Son, where are you going?**

**Repliku: Shut up.**

**Kairi: Where you going?**

**Repliku: Wreak havoc on preschoolers. CYA!**

_*Runs off. Dude has problems*_

**Sol: Definitely. Next review, read it Zack! Pwease?**

**Zack: **_*looks at kicked puppy face again*_** Aww...ok.**

**Sol: Yay!**

**Zack: Okay.

* * *

**

Make Xion, Namine, Sora, and Roxas kill Kairi! That'll teach that slut to try to kill you Sol! You need to stay in for the fic to continue! -Pomegranata

* * *

**Sol: Well, thank you! And yes, I do. Get to it, folks.**

**Sora: ! **_*shakes head no*_

**Kairi: Aww thanks Sora! But she says I won't permanently die.**

**Sol: Damn. I did, didn't I?**

**Kairi: Yes. Now, go ahead guys.**

_*Xion is first to get started, slashing at her face, and she screams*_

**Namine: ...I can't really do anything.**

**Sol: No surprise. Well, just...sit and observe.**

_*Roxas comes in and slashes her legs. Heh, this is getting fun. Eats popcorn.*_

**Riku: Hey! ...Share with the rest of us.**

_*Author makes it rain popcorn. HEY that's cool! She makes it rain popcorn.*_

**Sol: Now if she could make it rain "munny", even better.**

_*Sora finishes off Kairi. Ooh, your gonna get it next chapter.*_

**Sora: !**

**Namine: Uh oh. I knew this wasn't a good idea.**

**Sol: Oh well! Next review, please...nope, Sora can't read.**

**Sora: **_*sulks*_

**Sol: Soooo, Yuffie, get to it!**

**Yuffie: OKAY!

* * *

**

Have Marluxia find Captain Falcon from F-Zero and try to kick his manly butt. This story RULES! -The One Key

* * *

**Sol: Thanks! And Marly, you know what you're expected of. I hardly doubt it though, but yeah. MOVE IT!**

**Marluxia: NO! I DON'T WANT-**

**Sol: Goodbye.**

**Vexen: That was mine and Axel's bit from Chain of Memories!**

**Sol: I don't care. **_*shoves Marly into F-Zero world through portal*_

**Namine: Who's Captain Falcon?**

**Olette: Captain Falcon is top racer back in his world, and he is perceived as annoying by some people, and cool by other's. He was even #25 on Nintendo's Top Characters.**

**Sol: ...Nobody likes a know-it-all Ollie.**

**Olette: Don't I know it.**

**Sol: And his signature move is the Falcon Punch.**

**Namine: ...That doesn't sound good for Mar-**

_*Marluxia is tossed in through portal, crying and choking at the same time. I thought you could die from that.*_

**Sol: No, it's farting, coughing, and sneezing. (Lol, not really, got that off Grounded for Life)**

_*Oh. Ok, then he lives. Dammit.*_

**Marluxia: Falcon...Punch...**

**Tidus: That was a bit obvious. What should we do with him?**

**Sol: In the bathroom. **_*throws out into bathroom* _**Next review, Xaldin.**

**Lexeaus: How come I can't read?**

**Demyx: I swear, Lexy keeps talking.**

**Lexeaus: ...**

**Xaldin: Shut up, Demyx.

* * *

**

-hugs Squall- YAY YOU STAYED! -kisses his cheek-

VINCENT IS FREAKING BADASS! GOD PPL :(

I know there are many song things going on but i want Sol and Riku to sing Deja Vu and No Air together XD please! YAY!

-Disappears in a burst of colorful stars- -skyblaze112

* * *

**Leon: ...**_*blushes...WTF?*_

**Yuffie: Grr! Nobody makes my new man blush!**

**Leon: I'm not your boyfriend.**

**Sol: He's right Yuff. And yes, he is badass. I would've asked him to join, but...Let's just say, he wanted to go down the same road as Lucrecia.**

**KH People besides Tifa, Cloud, Zack, and Aerith: Who?**

**Sol: Nobody forget I said anything. Wait, we have to sing together?**

**Riku: I have the most singing so far in this show. We're doing both?**

**Sol: I hope skyblaze112 doesn't mind, but we're just doing one of them. (I really hope you don't by the way, I don't want this thing too long!)**

******Riku: Okay. No Air, right?**

******Sol: **_*sniffles*_****** You know me so well!

* * *

**

Sol (Jordin Sparks voice):

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_ If I should die before I wake_  
_ It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_ Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_ Oh_

Riku (Chris Brown voice):

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_  
_ My heart won't move, it's incomplete_  
_ Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Sol:

_So how do you expect me_  
_ to live alone with just me_  
_ 'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_ It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_ Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_ It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_ It's no air, no air_  
_ Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_ Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_ It's no air, no air_

_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_

Riku:

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_  
_ Right off the ground to float to you_  
_ There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Sol:

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_ You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_  
_ to live alone with just me_  
_ 'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_ It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_ Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_ It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_ It's no air, no air_  
_ Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_ Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_ It's no air, no air_

_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_

_No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No more_  
_ It's no air, no air_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_ Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_ It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_ It's no air, no air_  
_ Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_ Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_ It's no air, no air_

_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
_ Can't live, can't breathe with no air_  
_ It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_  
_ It's no air, no air_  
_ Got me out here in the water so deep_  
_ Tell me how you gonna be without me_  
_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_  
_ It's no air, no air_

_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_  
_ No air, air_

_No Air...

* * *

_**Sol: Wow. You can sing good when you try Riku.**

**Riku: Thanks. **

_*Axel wakes up*_

**Axel: What did I miss?**

**Riku: Nothing. **_*Sol blushes. God he just said nothing, what the hell is there to blush about?*_

**Sol: Screw you AT. Next review then, and I have to start repeating people now. Namine, I don't know if you've read, but just read.**

**Namine: Ok then.

* * *

**

Oh, thanks for reviewing that story! I'm glad you liked it. Oh, thanks for the virtual necklaces, by the way. And, if its no trouble, will you call us by our OCs? (Kristen's is Autumn (which you knew) and Patricia's is Alex.)

Kairi: Slap Larxene in the face.

Larxene: Please, don't hesitate to kill her.

Riku: Is your hair naturally silver?

Sora: (*Autumn hugs him* I'm sorry, I love you too much...) Who do you like better, Aerith or Yuffie? -Autumn and Patricia

* * *

**Sol: Already on it! It's no trouble at all, really! Kairi can't exactly slap Larxene, so, let's go with Selphie instead!**

**Selphie: Why me? I thought I was less of a nuisance.**

**Terra: Smart Selphie sucks balls.**

**Sol: That's one way to put it, but yeah. He's right.**

**Larxene: ...Does this mean I can kill somebody this time?**

**Sol: Yes, but just for Autumn and Patricia!**

_*Selphie digs her own grave by walking up to Larxene. Selphie slaps her lightly. Wuss.*_

**Larxene: BONZAI!**

_*Larxene bitch slaps Selphie, then attacks! Few seconds later, Selphie dies*_

**Sol: Two deaths in one chapter! Nice! They're both coming back next chapter. Sorry you two if that's not what you wanted. But Kairi has recently died on another reviewers orders. Hehe...**

**Sora: ...**_*sulks and looks down*_

**Riku: No...It used to be black.**

_*Riku fangirls everywhere squee at the speed of light. Nosebleeds occur. Wow...*_

**Sol: **_*looks lovestruck*_** Yeah I know! **

**Demyx: Snap out of it! Sora, your tu-**

_*Autumn rushes in hugging Sora...again.*_

**Sol: No complaining! Sora, point to who you like better, since you still can't talk.**

_*Sora points to Yuffie*_

**Yuffie: Yesssss!**

**Aerith: WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS HATE ON AERITH YEAR! I DIED FROM A SWORD IN MY CHEST!**

**Sol: So? Zack died from 10,000 soldiers protecting his best friend, Axel gave himself up to save Sora, Zexion had his being sucked right out of him. Nobody else is complaining besides you.**

**Aerith: ...**

**Autumn: How come Yuffie?**

**Sora: **_*writes something down and tosses white-board to Sol*_

**Sol: Err, it says: Yuffie's voice actor was actually human. Oh that's just funny!**

**Aerith: I did hate my voice actor.**

**Sol: Everybody did. I liked the one from Crisis Core. Ooh, or Advent Children!**

**Autumn and Patricia: Bye guys!**

**Everyone: **_*Waves bye*_** Cya!**

**Sol: Okay, time to get going!**

_*Dr. Phil walks in*_

**Sol: What the fu-**

**Dr. Phil: This must be where I got my call. Let's all just sit down now then go around in a circle.**

**Marluxia: OH THANK GOD!**

**Axel: I'm just gonna...play us a song outta here...**

_*Plays "I Just Wanna Live" By Good Charlotte*_

**Sol: Fade out. Please...**

**-Fades Out-

* * *

**

_- I need a law system in my house! So I know when people are creeping about, these people are, freaking me out. These Days! Love that song!  
_

_I saved that long one for last. Sorry this was so long. But it goes by quick in script form. I'll update soon, promise! Right now, I gotta work on my vid! Gifts!_

_Marluxia's Flowers! Stolen freshly! *Poofs to reviewers*  
_

_Bye guys! Send in more dares and questions! Oh, and thanks again to those reviewers sticking by me! You are's da bestest! -  
_


	7. Author's Apology

I'm really sorry guys, but this fanfic is breaking the rules, as it may seem. There is no way I could change it into paragraph, since I'm not very good at dare paragraph things.

So, I will have to stop this, but I will be doing other projects, so have no fear.

I may do some stuff on Yu-Gi-Oh Original Series. But it's more likely I do Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Sorry to all of my reviewers, but don't blame it on DarkSacredJewelXoX, she's just inforcing the rules. That includes other rule enforcers.

I'm seriously feeling bad for doing this, and more importantly, sad to quit this so early. But, if I kept going, completely ignoring DarkSacredJewelXoX's review, I will get reported, and this story gets deleted, so nobody could read some of it.

Better than read some than not read at all.

If you have any requests for a story, however, I will take those! Gladly!

I'm still going to work more on fanfiction, and I can't do any more FMVs for a while though. There's a virus on my computer preventing me from accessing my user, which holds all of the files and such.

I'm so sorry! This is completely unfair, and retarded of laptop. Plus, I have Windows Movie Maker, which sucks. And it moves incredibly slow, so even if the virus is fixed, the timing would be atrocious, and I need more songs anyways.

Bye guys. Forgive me? It isn't my fault, you know! I just...can't remember rules very well. And my laptop was dropped during shipping.


End file.
